Unerwartete Begegnung
by ALeannan
Summary: Brianna und Roger MacKenzie leben wieder in Schottland, in der Nähe von Inverness. Was aber passiert, wenn sie den Cullens begegnen und Brianna etwas herausfindet?
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

**Hallo zusammen, **

**das ist meine erste Crossover FF also seit nicht zu kritisch mit mir. Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch.**

**Kleine Info am Anfang,****alle**_ schräg_** geschriebenen Wörter sind gälisch. Am Ende des Kapitels findet ihr die Bedeutung der jeweiligen Wörter.**

**Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim lesen, und bitte reviewen…**

**ALeannan**

Prolog

1776

„Ihr müsst gehen, Bree. Wenn ihr nicht geht, wird Mandy früher oder später sterben. Ich kann sie hier nicht behandeln." „Aber Mama, ich kann doch nicht einfach zurück gehen. Was ist, wenn sie nicht durch die Steine gehen kann?" Claire Fraser sah ihre Tochter besorgt an. „Sie hat den Edelstein sofort fallen gelassen, genau wie Jemmy. Sie kann reisen." Brianna sah ihre Mutter mit geweiteten Augen an. „Was ist mit Jemmy und mit Roger? Ich werde nicht alleine gehen!" Claire lächelte ihre Tochter traurig an. „Dein Vater versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ihr als Familie geht. Er will nicht, dass du genauso leiden musst, wie wir es getan haben." Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich mit Tränen in den Augen. Brianna wusste, wie sehr sich ihre Eltern nacheinander verzehrt hatten. Claire glaubte, dass Jamie, Briannas Vater, in Culloden gestorben sei, und Jamie musste mit der Ungewissheit leben, dass er nicht wusste, ob seine Frau und sein ungeborenes Kind es durch die Steine in eine sichere Zukunft geschafft hatten.

„Also gut, ich werde mit Mandy gehen und wenn Pa es nicht schafft, werde ich Roger durch die Steine zerren. Aber du musst mir etwas versprechen." „Alles!" „Gib mir irgendwie ein Zeichen, dass ihr das Feuer überlebt." Claire nickte, doch auch sie hatte eine Bitte. „Du musst auch etwas für mich tun, Schatz. Wenn ihr in der Zukunft wieder in Schottland seid, kauft Lallybroch zurück. Ich weis, dass es noch existiert. Es ist dein Erbe, Brianna und das deiner Kinder. Es muss wieder in Familienbesitz gelangen. Ich weis nicht, wem es jetzt gehört, aber kauft es ihm ab." „Das werden wir. Wir werden Lallybroch wieder zum Familienbesitz machen." „Ich danke dir, mein Kind." Claire wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und drückte ihre Tochter noch einmal.

**Es folgen heute gleich mehrere Kapitel…**


	2. Chapter 2 Familie

1981

BriannaPOV

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Pa." Ich zündete eine Kerze für ihn an und stellte sie auf den Altar unserer kleinen Kapelle. Wenn es ihnen gut ging, müsste Pa jetzt 60 sein.  
Ich musste wohl eine Weile vor mich hingestarrt haben, denn ich spürte eine Hand an meiner Schulter. „Hier bist du Bree! Ich such dich schon eine ganze Weile." Ich lächelte meinen Mann an. „Also so groß, dass jemand verschütt gehen kann, ist Lallybroch nun auch wieder nicht." „Na, für unsere Kinder reicht es, um sich zu verstecken." Oh ja, da hatte er recht. Jemmy und Mandy versteckten sich mit vorliebe auf dem Gelände. Jemmy war jetzt 12 und Mandy 5 und ihr liebstes Versteck war in dem alten Turm, der unserem Heim vor über 250 Jahren seinen Namen gegeben hatte, _Broch Tuarach_. Der nach Norden gewandte Turm. Aber von seinen Bewohnern wurde es immer nur liebevoll Lallybroch genannt.  
Der Gedanke an die früheren Bewohner stimmte mich traurig, denn es war meine Familie. Tante Jenny, Onkel Ian, der junge Jamie mit seiner Familie und seine ganzen Geschwister. Aber sie waren alle längst Tod. Roger musste meinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen haben, denn er nahm mich in den Arm. „Schatz, Lallybroch ist wieder in Familienbesitz und alle Murrays, MacKenzies und Frasers, die zu unserer Familie gehören, werden hier immer ihren Platz haben. Deswegen haben wir die Kapelle doch wieder hergerichtet. Was mich dazu bringt, für wen ist die Kerze?" Ich lächelte ihn an. Er hatte in letzter Zeit soviel zu tun gehabt, wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht aufs Datum geachtet. „Heute ist Pas Geburtstag." „Oh! Entschuldige, Schatz." Er nahm mich in den Arm und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Er fehlt dir, oder?" „Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Ich habe zwar nicht viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, aber natürlich fehlt er mir! Mama auch! Und hör auf von ihm zu reden, als wenn er tot sei!" „Aber Bree,…" Ich unterbrach ihn. „Ich weis, was du sagen willst. Jetzt sind sie tot, aber das letzte, was wir von ihnen wissen, ist, dass sie das Feuer überlebt haben. Wir haben keine Todesanzeige von ihnen gefunden und solange wir das nicht haben, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie in ihrer Zeit am leben sind. Sie müssen einfach, das wäre sonst nicht fair. Sie mussten über 20 Jahre getrennt von einander leben." Ich lies den Tränen freien lauf. Roger hatte ja recht, meine Eltern lebten vielleicht nicht im Jahr 1981, aber ganz bestimmt im Jahr 1781. Das spürte ich ganz genau.  
Nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, viel mir ein, dass Roger mich ja gesucht hatte. „Was wolltest du denn von mir?" Jetzt lächelte er. „Der neue Chefarzt hat sich heute bei mir vorgestellt. Er und seine Frau haben uns für morgen zum Essen eingeladen. Die Kinder können wir auch mitbringen." „Ahja. Wie heißt er denn?" Roger sah mich perplex an. „Wer?" „Na der neue Chefarzt." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach so. Cullen. Er ist sehr nett. Sie sind erst vor kurzem hierher gezogen. Er ist ein _Sassenach_ und seine Frau eine Landsmännin von dir, genauso wie die Kinder." „Dann hat Mrs. Cullen die Kinder mit in die Ehe gebracht?" Ich war etwas verwirrt. „Nein. Soweit ich weis, haben sie ihre fünf Kinder adoptiert. Und sie sind alle schon fast erwachsen." „Achso. Sag mal, warum haben sie sich eigentlich bei dir vorgestellt? Du hast doch nichts mit dem Krankenhaus zu tun." „Naja, Dr. Cullen ist Kardiologe. Er hat Mandys Akte gelesen, weil er ihr neuer Arzt wird. Und in der Akte steht doch auch, dass ich Geschichtsprofessor bin und er und seine Familie interessieren sich sehr für Geschichte." Ich lächelte ihn an. „Also wird das so was wie ein privates Berufsessen? Nur mit Kind und Kegel." „Brianna!" ‚Ups. Das war der falsche Ausdruck.' Wir hatten einen Vaterschaftstest machen lassen, der bestätigte, dass Jemmy sein Sohn war, aber die Zeit der Ungewissheit war für ihn schwer zu ertragen gewesen. „Entschuldige, Roger. Du weist, wie ich es gemeint habe. Jemmy ist dein Sohn. Du hast ihn, am Mount Helicon als deinen Sohn angenommen und daran ändert sich nichts. Selbst wenn der Vaterschaftstest es nicht bestätigt hätte." „Ich weis. Und ich bin auch froh, dass wir Gewissheit haben, aber diese Ungewissheit war quälend." Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als wenn er die Gedanken an diese Zeit verscheuchen wollte. „Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden. Wir sollten rein gehen, ich bekomm Hunger." Ich lachte und nahm seine Hand. Roger drehte sich noch einmal zu der Kerze. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, _m'athair-cèile_."

**Hier die Übersetzungen**

_Sassenach _**= abfällige Bezeichnung für Engländer**

_m'athair-cèile_** = Schwiegervater**


	3. Chapter 3 Verwirrungen

Am nächsten Tag

„Meinst du, es ist eine gute Idee ihnen Whiskey mitzubringen?" Roger sah mich entgeistert an. „Warum denn nicht? Es ist ein guter und es ist das Wasser des Lebens." Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Aber es mag ihn nicht jeder." Jetzt lächelte er. „Das sagt ausgerechnet die Tochter eines Mannes, der unter seinen Freunden als bester Whiskey-Brenner bekannt war/ist. Abgesehen von Fergus." „Du weist, dass das nichts damit zu tun hat. Ale okay, aber ich mag einfach keinen Whiskey." „Wenn ich das höre, kann ich nicht glauben, dass schottisches Blut in deinen Adern fließt." „Roger!" „Ist ja gut. Lass uns lieber fahren, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."

Das Haus der Cullens war wunderschön. Es war groß und elegant, aber irgendwie passte es nicht hierher. Doch das war wahrscheinlich nur mein Eindruck, da ich inzwischen fast eine Abneigung gegen sämtliche modernen Gebäudestile hegte.

Ich nahm Mandy bei der Hand und Jemmy ging neben Roger, der klingelte. Die Tür wurde von einer Frau Anfang 30 geöffnet, die eine schlanke Figur und wunderschöne karamellefarbene Haare hatte. Das musste Mrs. Cullen sein. „Guten Abend. Prof. MacKenzie." „Guten Abend, Mrs. Cullen. Darf ich Ihnen meine Frau Brianna, meinen Sohn Jeremiah und meine Tochter Amanda vorstellen?" Die Frau lächelte uns mit einem herzlichen Lächeln an. „Es ist mir eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen. Bitte treten sie doch ein und nennen Sie mich bitte Esme." Sie ging einen Schritt zur Seite und öffnete die Tür ganz. Beim Eintreten bewunderte ich die geschmackvolle Einrichtung. Es war alles in hellen Tönen gehalten, wirkte aber dennoch nicht kühl. „Carlisle, kommst du bitte, unsere Gäste sind da." Als ein großer Mann mit blonden Haaren und auch ca. Anfang 30 in den Flur trat, traf mich fast der Schlag. Ich hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen. Aber nicht hier und nicht in dieser Zeit. Ich hatte ihn auf River Run, dem Besitz von Tante Jocasta kennen gelernt. Damals, als ich mit Jemmy schwanger war und Mama, Pa und Ian auf der Suche nach Roger waren. Auch in seinem Gesicht blitzte kurz der Schock auf, doch er fing sich schnell wieder und trat auf uns zu. „Guten Abend Prof. MacKenzie. Ich freue mich, dass Sie und Ihre Familie unserer Einladung gefolgt sind. Diese bezaubernde Dame ist also Ihre Frau?" Dr. Cullen reichte erst Roger und dann mir die Hand. „Danke für die Einladung. Ja, das sind meine Frau Brianna und unsere Kinder Jeremiah und Amanda." „Es freut mich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mrs. MacKenzie. Ich bin Dr. Carlisle Cullen, aber nennen Sie mich bitte Carlisle." Er lächelte mich an und ich war froh, dass ich meine Mimik so gut unter Kontrolle hatte wie Pa und kein offenes Buch war, wie Mama. „Bitte, kommen Sie doch mit ins Wohnzimmer, ich würde Ihnen gerne unsere Kinder vorstellen." „Gerne."

CarlislePOV

„Carlisle, kommst du, unsere Gäste sind da." Hörte ich Esme rufen. Ich freute mich auf den Abend mit Professor MacKenzie und seiner Familie. Ich hatte schon viel von ihm gehört, auch bevor er für einige Jahre verschwunden war. Als ich in den Flur trat, zweifelte ich an dem was ich sah. Vor mir stand Brianna Fraser, die Großnichte von Jocasta Cameron, der Besitzerin von River Run. ‚Was macht sie hier? Wie kann das sein? Ist sie ein Vampir?' Ich atmete kurz ein, um die verschiedenen Düfte zu erkennen. ‚Nein, sie waren alle vier Menschen. Ich werde herausfinden, wie das möglich ist.' An ihrem Gesicht war deutlich zu erkennen, dass sie mich erkannt haben musste. ‚Was dachte sie jetzt? Ahnt sie, dass ich kein Mensch bin?'

Bevor ich mir noch weiter den Kopf zerbreche konnte, trat ich auf sie zu und begrüßte sie. Dabei nahm ich ihren Geruch deutlicher wahr. ‚Ja, das ist auf jeden Fall Brianna Fraser. Wir werden sehen, wohin uns dieser Abend führt. Ich bin gespannt.'

Nach der höflichen Begrüßung führte ich Familie MacKenzie ins Wohnzimmer, wo unsere Kinder schon warteten.

BriannaPOV

Als wir das Wohnzimmer betraten konnte ich fünf junge Erwachsene erblicken. „Unsere Kinder sind schon etwas älter als ihre, aber ich denke, dass sie sich dennoch gut verstehen werden." ‚Etwas älter?' Aber vielleicht hatte er recht, denn bei einem der Jungen konnte ich den Schalk in den Augen blitzen sehen. So wie früher bei Ian, bevor er zu den Mohawk gegangen war. „Das sind Alice, Edward und Emmett Cullen, sowie Rosalie und Jasper Hale. Kinder, das sind Professor Roger MacKenzie, seine Frau Brianna und die Kinder Jeremiah und Amanda." Dabei zeigte Carlisle auf die betreffenden Personen. Alice war klein und sah aus wie eine Elfe. ‚Na da war sie hier in Schottland ja genau richtig'. Sie hatte kurze dunkle Haare, die sie raffiniert frisiert hatte. Edward war groß und schlank und was mir besonders auffiel, war, dass seine Haare verwuschelt waren und einen Bronzeschimmer hatten. Der der den Schalk in den Augen hatte hieß Emmett. Er sah aus wie ein Bär und nachdem ich einige davon aus nächster Nähe gesehen hatte, ging ich davon aus, dass er auch furchteinflößend sein konnte. Auch er hatte dunkle Haare. Rosalie war wunderschön. Sie hatte lange gewellte blonde Haare. Bei ihrer Größe konnte sie mit Sicherheit als Model arbeiten. Der letzte war Jasper. Auch er war groß und Schlank und hatte blonde Haare. Was mir bei allen aufgefallen war, auch bei Dr. und Mrs. Cullen, war, dass sie alle goldgelbe Augen hatten.

Die fünf begrüßten Roger und mich je mit einem Handschlag. „Papa?" Jemmy hielt sich bei Roger fest. „Was ist denn, _a ruaidh_?" Jemmy sah von seinem Vater zu Emmett und wieder zurück. „Der Mann sieht aus wie ein Bär, wie die bei Oma und Opa im Wald." Ich sah Jemmy geschockt an, genau wie Roger. Ich spürte, wie meine Ohren rosa wurden, aber ich hörte nur ein leises Kichern. Ich blickte auf und sah, dass Alice und Rosalie kicherten und Dr. Cullen, seine Frau und Jasper und Edward lächelten. Und Emmett sah Jemmy verdattert an. „Hey, Em, der Junge gefällt mir, er hat dich gleich durchschaut." Emmett schaute Jasper kurz an und hockte sich dann vor Jemmy. „Hallo Kumpel. Ich seh also aus wie ein Bär?" Jemmy klammerte sich an das Bein seines Vaters und nickte. Dann lachte Emmett laut. Es war tief und dröhnend. „Keine Angst, kleiner, ich tu dir nichts. Ich bin ein großer Teddybär." Er grinste meinen Sohn fröhlich an und auch Jemmy grinste zurück. „Teddybär? Wo?" War ja klar, dass das kommen musste. Mandys liebstes Kuscheltier war ein Teddybär. „Oh, ist die süß!" kam es von den Mädchen und Emmett sah unsere kleine mit großen Augen an. „Na wer bist denn du?" Mandy schaute mich kurz an und ich nickte. „Amanda Claire Hope MacKenzie. Und wer bist du?" „Du hast ja viele Namen. Ich bin Emmett McCarty Cullen. Du kannst aber auch Teddybär sagen." Mandy kicherte und nickte. „Hallo Teddybär!" Wir lachten alle und ich hatte keine Bedenken mehr, dass sich unsere Kinder nicht verstehen würden. Und das Eis zwischen unseren Familien war gebrochen. Auch wenn ich mich immer noch fragte, wie es möglich war, dass Carlisle hier war. ‚Ist er auch ein Zeitreisender? Ich wünschte ich könnte auf der Stelle mit Roger reden. Oder ihn direkt fragen.'

EdwardPOV

Die Gedanken der beiden Kinder waren erfrischend. Aber ich konnte auch deutlich merken, dass wir in Schottland waren. Das kleine Mädchen, Mandy, hielt Alice für eine Elfe. Obwohl das bei ihrer Körpergröße nicht sehr verwunderlich war. Und bei Rose hatte sie gedacht, dass sie eine Prinzessin sein musste, so schön wie sie war. Kleine Mädchen halt. Jede schöne Frau ist für sie eine Prinzessin. Ich glaube das war schon immer so. Was mich allerdings beunruhigte, waren die Gedanken von dem Jungen und seiner Mutter. Die Sache mit dem Bären war verständlich, Emmett sah nun mal aus wie ein Bär. Was mich aber stutzen lies, waren die Bilder, die ihm dabei durch den Kopf gingen. ‚Wie bei Oma und Opa im Wald.' hatte er gesagt. Die Personen waren wie im 18. Jahrhundert gekleidet und ich konnte einen Bären sehen. Noch stutziger war ich jedoch zuvor bei seiner Mutter geworden. Sie kannte Carlisle. Aber woher? Ich schnappte etwas von Zeitreisenden und einem Besitz namens River Run auf. Davon hatte ich noch nie etwas gehört. Und das seltsame daran war, dass in Carlisles Gedanken auch dieser Name auftauchte und auch der Name Brianna Fraser. Aber hatte sie sich nicht als Brianna MacKenzie vorgestellt? Ich musste dringend mit Carlisle reden, aber das würde bis später warten müssen. Ich werde die Gedanken von Mrs. MacKenzie und Carlisle besonders beobachten und ihn später darauf ansprechen.

_a ruaidh _**= mein roter (in diesem Fall Rogers Kosename für Jemmy, da dieser rote Haare hat)**

**So, das war's erstmal von mir.**

**Freue mich über jede review.**

**Versuche so schnell wie möglich das nächste Kapitel zu posten.**

**Bis denne**

**ALeannan**


	4. Chapter 4 Gespräche

**Hallo zusammen!**

**Erstmal ein großes Sorry, dass ich solange für das updaten gebraucht habe. Aber das Semester hat gerade erst wieder angefangen und zu allem Überfluss bin ich auch noch krank geworden. Denke aber, dass ich in Zukunft schneller updaten kann, wenn sich alles mit dem Studium eingependelt hat.**

**So, jetzt genug von mir.**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen und bis zum nächsten Kapitel**

**ALeannan**

RogerPOV

‚Sollte ich Brianna fragen, was sie hat? Wäre das nicht unhöflich?' Ich entscheide mich dagegen. Sie wird mir später sicher sagen, was sie hatte. Und wenn ich sie auf gälisch fragen würde, wäre das erst recht unhöflich gegenüber unseren Gastgebern. Mir war nicht entgangen, dass meine Frau sich versteifte, als Dr. Cullen uns begrüßt hatte. Aber ich kann sie jetzt einfach nicht fragen.

Jemmy und Mandy haben das Eis zwischen unseren Familien gebrochen und wir führen etwas Smalltalk, bis Mrs. Cullen uns zu Tisch bittet.

„Das Essen ist wirklich hervorragend, Mrs. Cullen." „Danke, Professor, aber sagen Sie doch Esme zu mir." „Nur, wenn Sie Roger sagen." Sie lächelt mich freundlich an. „Gerne." Während des Essens führen wir weiterhin Smalltalk.

„Mrs. MacKenzie, darf ich Ihnen eine Frage zu Ihrem Namen stellen?" Bree lächelt Alice an. Richtig betont war ihr Name selten, auch hier. „Aber sicher, Alice." „Wie sind Sie zu Ihrem Namen gekommen? Er hört sich ungewöhnlich an." Jetzt lächelt Bree noch mehr, aber in ihren Augen kann ich auch Traurigkeit sehen. „Das stimmt, mein Name ist eher selten. Und ich bin zu dem Namen gekommen, wie wahrscheinlich alle anderen auch, durch meine Eltern. Aber ich glaube, was du meinst, ist wie sie auf die Idee gekommen sind, oder?" Alice nickt. „Mein Vater wollte gerne, dass ich nach seinem Vater benannt werde, weil er dachte, dass ich ein Junge werde. Das bin ich allerdings nicht und da hat meine Mutter einfach noch ein n und ein a an Brian drangehängt." „Das ist ja schön" „Sagen Sie, Professor, haben Sie sich auf eine bestimmte Zeit oder Epoche spezialisiert?" Jasper sieht mich fragend an. „Das habe ich, auch wenn manch einer meine Wahl belächeln mag." „Warum das?" „Ich habe mich auf das Schottland kurz vor, während und nach dem 45er Aufstand und Nordamerika nach dem Unabhängigkeitskrieg festgelegt." „Das ist in der Tat eine interessante Zusammenstellung. Darf ich fragen, wie Sie dazu gekommen sind?" „Jasper, lass uns doch bitte erst zu Ende essen, bevor du unsere Gäste mit Fragen löcherst." „Entschuldige, Mom." Wir beenden das Essen bald darauf und ich erzähle Jasper, wie ich zu meinem Schwerpunkt gekommen bin. Dabei lasse ich die ganze Sache mit den Zeitreisen und die Tatsache, dass meine Schwiegereltern der eigentliche Grund sind, aus.

Wir bleiben noch einige Zeit bei den Cullens, doch als auch Jemmy kurz vorm Einschlafen ist, denn Mandy ist es bereits in Brees Schoß, verabschieden wir uns mit der Verabredung, einen solchen Abend zu wiederholen. Dann jedoch auf Lallybroch.

Zu Hause angekommen bringen wir erst die Kinder ins Bett und dann setzen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich muss mit dir reden, Schatz." Bree sieht mich ernst an. „Was ist los? Ist es etwas wegen den Cullens? Du warst vorhin so seltsam." Sie nickt. „Dr. Cullen. Ich…ich kenne ihn." Ich sehe sie fragend an. Warum kennt sie Dr. Cullen? Und vor allem woher? „Roger, ich kenne ihn nicht aus dieser Zeit. Ich kenne ihn von River Run. Ich habe ihn bei Tante Jocasta getroffen, als Mama, Pa und Ian auf der suche nach dir waren." Ich sehe sie entgeistert an. „Er ist auch ein Zeitreisender?"

CarlislePOV

„Dad, ich glaube wir müssen reden." Natürlich ist es Edward. ‚Ich weis, mein Sohn.' „Lasst uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Ich muss mit euch reden." „Was ist denn los, Liebling?" Esme setzt sich neben mich, auf das Sofa und unsere Kinder verteilen sich auf die anderen Sitzmöbel. Ich hole einmal tief Luft, auch wenn ich sie eigentlich nicht brauche und sehe Edward ernst an. ‚Lass mich erst erzählen.' Er nickt leicht. ‚Wo fange ich am besten an?' „Esme, hast du gemerkt, wie sich Mrs. MacKenzie einen Moment versteift hat, als ich in den Flur getreten bin, um sie zu begrüßen?" Esme überlegt einen Augenblick. „Ja, das habe ich. Du bist auch für einen kurzen Moment erstarrt." „Und das aus gutem Grund. Ich kenne sie." „Was ist daran besonders? Du kennst doch viele Leute aus dem Krankenhaus." Emmett macht nicht den Eindruck, als wäre ihm beim Essen etwas besonders aufgefallen. Aber er hat sich ja auch fast nur mit Jeremiah und Amanda beschäftigt. „Das ist es ja eben. Ich kenne sie nicht aus dem Krankenhaus." „Woher kennst du sie dann, Dad?" „Aus einer Zeit, in der ich noch einsam war." „Wie soll das gehen? Sie ist ein Mensch!" „Das ist genau das, was mich so stutzig macht, Rose." „Woher kennst du sie dann, Carlisle?" „Das will ich euch erzählen, Jasper. Und Edward, ich weis, dass du etwas in meinen und vielleicht auch ihren Gedanken gehört hast, aber bitte, lass mich erst zu Ende erzählen." Ich habe ihn zwar schon in Gedanken darum gebeten, aber sein Blick deutet darauf, dass ihm die Fragen unter den Nägeln brennen. „Ich bin Mitte des 18. Jahrhunderts zum ersten Mal nach Amerika gegangen. Vorher habe ich viele Jahre in Volterra gelebt, aber ich wollte etwas Neues kennen lernen. Ich hatte viel über Amerika gehört und da wollte ich es bereisen. Damals habe ich nicht gedacht, dass ich dort meine Familie finden würde." Esme drückt liebevoll meine Hand. Sie ist die einzige, außer Edward, die weis, wie einsam ich war. „Auf meinen Reisen bin ich auch nach Cross Creek gekommen. Dort habe ich gehört, dass eine Plantage namens River Run Probleme mit wilden Tieren hat. Also habe ich mich auf den Weg dorthin gemacht, um mir diese Tiere anzusehen. Es war eine Herde Büffel. Und ich muss sagen, Büffel schmecken sehr gut. Ich beschloss also mich dem Problem anzunehmen und erkundigte mich wem die Plantage gehörte. Sie war im Besitz einer älteren Dame. Jocasta Cameron. Ich habe nie zuvor eine so lebendige alte Dame kennen gelernt, die dazu auch noch blind war. Der Hausarzt von Mrs. Cameron war kurz zuvor verstorben und ich war damals schon als Arzt tätig oder als das, was man zu der Zeit als Arzt bezeichnete. Da ich erst nach Cross Creek gekommen war, war Mrs. Cameron so freundlich, mich für mehrere Monate bei ihr wohnen zu lassen. Sie bat mich auch um medizinischen Rat für ihre Großnichte. Und diese Großnichte war Brianna Fraser oder wie ihr sie kennen gelernt habt, Brianna MacKenzie." „Aber wie ist das möglich?" Alice sah mich fragend an. „Ich weis es nicht." „Edward, was hat sie denn gedacht, als sie Carlisle gesehen hat?" Mein Schatz sieht unseren ältesten Sohn fragend an. „Sie hat sich gefragt, was Carlisle hier macht. Und wie es möglich ist, da sie ihn auf River Run gesehen hat. Was mich stutzig gemacht hat, war dass sie über Zeitreisen nachgedacht hat." „Aber Zeitreisen sind doch gar nicht möglich." „Emmett, hast du als 13 - jähriger an Vampire geglaubt?" Emmett sieht Jasper nachdenklich an. „Nein, aber was hat das damit zu tun?" Alice lächelt Emmett frech an. „Alles, Bruderherz. Du hast früher nicht an Vampire geglaubt, jetzt bist du selbst einer." „Alice, hast du irgendetwas gesehen?" „Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber es ist doch so, dass wir alle nicht an Vampire geglaubt haben und jetzt sind wir selber welche, ich weis allerdings nicht, wie das bei dir war, Dad." „Ich glaube, was Ali sagen will ist, dass es selbst für uns, die wir unsterblich sind, Dinge gibt, an die wir früher nicht geglaubt haben, die aber dennoch möglich sind." Sowohl Alice' als auch Jaspers Gedankengänge sind richtig." „Es ist zwar schon lange her, dass ich ein Mensch war, aber ich kann mich an Geschichten erinnern, die von Zeitreisen handelten. Allerdings bin ich aus London und diese Geschichten wurden eher hier in Schottland erzählt. Deswegen kann ich das nicht mehr genau wiedergeben." „Edward hat gesagt, sie hat dich erkannt. Was machen wir deswegen? Ich habe keine Lust, dass wir hier Besuch von unseren lieben Bekannten aus Volterra bekommen." Rosalie wirkt oft kühl und arrogant auf andere, aber die Familie ist ihr wichtig. „Wir sollten sie sicherheitshalber beobachten." „Das wäre mir auch lieber, Jasper. Aber wer soll das machen?" „Alice, siehst du irgendetwas?" „Nein, momentan nicht, aber ich halte die Augen offen. Ich…" Alice Augen verdrehten sich nach hinten. Ein typisches Zeichen dafür, dass sie eine Vision hat. „Was siehst du, Ali?" Alice schwieg einen Moment. „Mrs. MacKenzie erzählt ihrem Mann, dass sie Carlisle kennt. Sie kann sich aber nicht erklären, warum er hier ist. Ihr Mann fragt sie, ob er auch ein Zeitreisender ist."


	5. Chapter 5 Recherche

**Hallo zusammen,**

**erstmal ein ganz großes Sorry, dass es doch wieder so lange mit dem nächsten Kapitel gedauert hat, aber meine ganzen Studiumssachen haben sich doch noch nicht so eingependelt, wie ich es gedacht hatte. Deswegen hatte ich nicht soviel Zeit zum schreiben, wie ich es gerne getan hätte. Hoffe, dass sich das in Zukunft ändert. Werde versuchen, das nächste Kapitel bald online zustellen und vielleicht kann ich die Bestreikung unserer FH auch dazu nutzen mehr zu schreiben Aber bitte steinigt mich nicht, wenn es doch wieder etwas länger dauern sollte.**

**So, nun viel Spaß beim lesen!  
ALeannan**

Drei Wochen später

Brianna POV

‚Kann Dr. Cullen wirklich ein Zeitreisender sein? Ich muss doch irgendwie herausfinden können, ob er auch einer ist. Rog hat gesagt, dass er Engländer ist, aber er hat doch bei Tante Jocasta erzählt, dass er aus Italien kam. Das ist alles so komisch.'

Brianna beschloss erstmal nach draußen zu gehen, um etwas an dem alten Turm zu arbeiten. Die Kinder spielten gerne dort, aber es war inzwischen gefährlich geworden, deswegen wollte sie einige lose Steine herausschlagen, damit sie die Kinder nicht verletzten konnten.

Beim Arbeiten stellte sie fest, dass sie mehr als nur ihr Aussehen von Jamie hatte. Er hatte sich auch immer an der frischen Luft abreagiert oder versucht einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Und genau das tat sie auch. Sie dachte an ihre erste Begegnung mit Dr. Cullen zurück.

1770

Brianna war noch immer wütend auf ihren Vater. Die letzten Worte die sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, als sie herausfand was mit Roger war, taten ihr noch immer nicht leid. Sie wusste, dass sie ihre Mutter damit verletzte, aber sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, was Jamie und Ian Roger angetan hatten. Es war ihr nur Recht, dass Jamie unter ihrer Abweisung litt, um Claire tat es ihr leid, aber ändern konnte und wollte sie es nicht.

Sie hoffte zwar, dass alle drei wieder heil nach River Run kommen würden, aber mehr noch hoffte sie, dass ihre Eltern, ihr Cousin und ihr Mann, laut Handfasting, wieder kommen würden. Und sie betete inständig dafür, dass sie River Run erreichten, bevor das Baby kam.

Sie war ihr Großtante dankbar dafür, dass sie ihr viel Freiraum lies, aber Brianna wusste auch, dass sich Jocasta Cameron nicht so leicht die Butter vom Brot nehmen lassen würde.

„Miss Fraser?" Brianna blickte von ihrem Bild auf. Es war Phadre, die Zofe von Jocasta. „Ja, was ist denn?" „Lord Grey und ein weiterer Herr sind angekommen. Ihre Tante bittet Sie mit ihnen den Tee einzunehmen." Brianna seufzte. Sicherlich war das wieder einer der Männer, mit denen ihre Tante sie vermählen wollte. Aber auf Lord John freute sie sich. Er war immer nett zu ihr gewesen und sie wusste, dass er ein Freund ihres Vaters war. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wie Jamie Fraser, der Soldat, der 1745 für Bonnie Prince Charlie kämpfte, Gouverneur Grey kennengelernt hatte. „Sag meiner Tante, dass ich gleich komme. Ich mache mich nur noch schnell etwas frisch." Phadre nickte und Brianna packte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie zog sich ein neues Kleid an und ging dann hinunter in den Salon.

Als sie ihn betrat blieb sie erstaunt stehen. Vor ihr standen Lord Grey, der wie immer einen schlichten braunen Rock und dazu passende Kniebundhosen und Schnallenschuhe trug und ein junger Mann, der ca. Ende zwanzig war. Auch er trug einen schlichten dunkelgrünen Rock und passende Kniebundhosen. Doch was Brianna stocken ließ, war das Gesicht des Fremden. Sie liebte Roger, aber sie musste zugeben, dass dieser Mann, mit abstand der schönste Mann war, denn sie in dieser Zeit gesehen hatte. Er war groß, blond und drückte mit seiner Mimik und Gestik Wohlwollen und Sympathie aus. „Miss Fraser, es ist mir eine Freude, sie wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen." Lord Grey trat auf sie zu, verbeugte sich und gab ihr einen Handkuss. Brianna deutete, wie es sich für diese Zeit schickte, einen Knicks an. „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Lord John." Sie lächelten sich kurz an. „Liebes, komm zu mir, ich möchte dir unseren Gast vorstellen." Brianna ging zu ihrer Tante, die wie immer in ihrem Sessel saß und berührte sie an der Schulter, damit Jocasta wusste, dass sie da war. „Brianna, das ist Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Er wird für einige Zeit hier wohnen. Dr. Cullen, dies ist meine Großnichte Brianna Fraser. Sie bleibt bis zu ihrer Niederkunft hier und so Gott will, sind ihre Eltern dann auch wieder da." Man konnte die Abneigung hören, die Jocasta gegen Jamies Entscheidung hegte, nach Roger zu suchen. „Miss Fraser, es ist mir eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen." Auch er verbeugte sich und gab ihr einen Handkuss und sie deutete erneut einen Knicks an. „Ganz meinerseits, Dr. Cullen."

Ullysseus brachte den Tee und sie unterhielten sich ein wenig. „Woher kommen Sie, wenn ich fragen darf, Dr. Cullen." „Oh, Sie dürfen. Ich komme aus Italien. Dort habe ich einige Jahre in Volterra verbracht. Ich habe viel über Amerika gehört und wollte es gerne bereisen. Und so bin ich nach Cross Creek gekommen. Ich hörte, dass hier ein Arzt gesucht wird und war so frei, Ihrer Tante meine Dienste anzubieten." Brianna nickte ihn freundlich an. „Ich habe ihn auch gebeten, dass er sich etwas um dich kümmert, Liebes. Ich möchte sichergehen, dass es dir in den letzten Monaten deiner Schwangerschaft an nichts fehlt." „Danke, Tante, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es mir gut geht, solange ich mich an die Ratschläge von Mama halte. Sie weis, wovon Sie redet." Brianna trauten den Ärzten dieser Zeit nicht, da sie meinten man könnte alles mit Aderlass kurieren. Da vertraute sie lieber auf das Wissen ihrer Mutter, die im 20. Jahrhundert Medizin studiert hatte. „Ich weis, mein Kind. Aber ich möchte sicher gehen. Ich habe deinem Vater versprochen, mich um dich zu kümmern." Jocastas Tonfall lies keinen Zweifel darüber, dass die Diskussion damit beendet war.

1981

‚Das ist es!' Brianna hatte die losen Steine abgeschlagen und gestapelt, damit sie sie später mit Roger neu einmauern konnte. Sie ging ins Haus und rief Roger an.

„Büro von Professor MacKenzie, was kann ich für Sie tun?" „Hallo Evangeline, hier ist Brianna, kannst du mich bitte mit meinem Mann verbinden?" „Aber sicher, Brianna. Einen Moment bitte." Bree hörte ein Tuten. „MacKenzie!" „Hallo mein Schatz!" „Hallo _mo chride_! Was kann ich für dich tun? Mit dir und den Kindern ist doch alles in Ordnung oder?" Brianna lächelte. Roger machte sich immer gleich sorgen. „Ja, ich bin nur etwas aus der Puste und die Kinder sind bei Freunden." „Was hast du denn gemacht?" „Ich habe etwas an dem _Broch_ gearbeitet. Du weist schon, wegen den Steinen die lose waren. Da hab ich auch noch ein Attentat auf dich vor, aber das kann ich dir auch heute Abend noch erzählen." „Ahja. Das hat dann bestimmt was mit dem Turm zu tun. Was kann ich denn sonst noch für dich tun?" „Ich bin auf eine Idee gekommen, wie ich herausfinden kann, ob Carlisle Cullen auch ein Zeitreisender ist oder nicht." „Und wie willst du das machen?" Brianna lächelte in sich hinein, schließlich war ihr Mann der Geschichtsprofessor und nicht sie. „Ich werde ihn in der Geschichte suchen, genau wie wir es bei Pa gemacht haben." „Und wie bist du darauf gekommen, bzw. wie willst du das machen?" „Ich habe an meine erste Begegnung mit ihm gedacht und dabei ist mir eingefallen, dass er in Cross Creek auch als Arzt gearbeitet hat. Und er hat sich sicherlich genau wie Mama Notizen gemacht." „Und danach willst du suchen?" „Ja." „Schatz, dir ist klar, dass das wie die Suche nach der Stecknadel im Heuhaufen ist?" „Das war es bei Pa auch und wir haben ihn gefunden!" „Ja, aber da wussten wir auch, dass er nur in Schottland oder tot sein konnte. Dr. Cullen kann überall danach hingegangen sein." „Aber ich muss es so machen. Ich kann ihn ja schlecht fragen ‚Warum hab ich Sie 1770 auf River Run gesehen und warum stehen Sie jetzt vor mir?' Dann hält er mich doch für verrückt." Roger überlegte einen Moment. „Ich guck mal, ob ich was bei meinen Kollegen herausfinden kann. Vielleicht haben die ja ne Ahnung wo man suchen könnte." „Danke, mein Schatz. Wann kommst du denn nach Hause?" „Ich weis es noch nicht. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie lange die Fakultätssitzung dauert." „Okay, sei nicht mehr zu fleißig und lass dich nicht zu sehr von deinen Studenten ärgern." Roger lachte. „Ich tu mein bestes. Ich liebe dich." „Ich liebe dich auch. Bis heute Abend."

Nach dem Telefonat ging Brianna das Gespräch noch einmal durch. Roger hatte recht, in Schottland dürfte es schwierig werden, etwas herauszufinden, deswegen beschloss sie, die Person anzurufen, der schon ihre Mutter vertraut hatte.

Carlisle POV

„Liebling, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Ich saß, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, in meinem Büro und grübelte über unsere Begegnung mit Familie MacKenzie nach. Und selbst, wenn mich die Arbeit im Krankenhaus nicht erschöpfte, wünschte ich mir jetzt, dass ich schlafen und mich ausruhen könnte. „Ich kann mir einfach nicht erklären, wie es möglich ist, dass Brianna hier ist. Ich habe bis jetzt nichts Hilfreiches in meinen Büchern gefunden. Nichts, was das erklären könnte." Esme kam um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich auf meinen Schoß. „Was ist denn mit dem was Edward gesagt hat. Das mit den Zeitreisen." „Ich weis es nicht. Es gibt hier viele Legenden darüber, aber ich habe bis jetzt noch keine passenden Bücher gefunden." „Mein armer Schatz, das macht dir ganz schön zu schaffen oder?" Ich nickte und Esme gab mir einen kurzen, aber liebevollen Kuss. „So etwas habe ich einfach noch nie erlebt. Und an Aro, Marcus und Caius will ich mich nicht wenden, denn so könnte ich uns alle in Gefahr bringen. Da kann ich Rosalie sehr gut verstehen." „Ich möchte unsere Familie auch nicht in Gefahr wissen, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass es dazu kommen würde? Du bist Aros Freund." „Es würde dazu kommen, meine Liebe. Da spielt es keine Rolle, ob ich Aros Freund bin oder nicht. An sich sind wir jetzt schon in Gefahr, da mich Brianna aus einer anderen Zeit kennt, auch wenn wir uns wahrscheinlich beide nicht erklären können wie das möglich ist." Esme nickte.

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Darf ich kurz stören?" „Komm rein, Jasper." „Ich möchte aber wirklich nicht stören." Esme lächelte unseren Sohn an. „Du störst doch nicht! Ich wollte eh Alice und Rose fragen, ob sie mit mir jagen wollen. Ich möchte mal wieder etwas Zeit mit meinen Töchtern verbringen." „Viel Spaß, meine Liebste." Ich gab Esme einen schnellen Kuss und wandte mich dann unserem Sohn zu.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?" „Ich habe da etwas gefunden, was vielleicht interessant sein könnte." „Und was ist das?" „Ich habe in einer alten Zeitung etwas über eine Frau gelesen, die fast drei Jahre verschwunden war. …" Ich deutete ihm an weiter zu reden. „Naja, du hast doch gesagt, dass der Professor auch für mehrere Jahre plötzlich verschwunden war." „Ja, das stimmt. Er ist gegen Ende der 60er Jahre verschwunden und erst Mitte der 70er wieder aufgetaucht. Aber was hat das miteinander zu tun?" „Nun, die Frau war geistig verwirrt, als man sie gefunden hat. Offiziell hieß es, dass sie entführt und gefangen gehalten wurde. Einige Mitglieder des Pflegepersonals haben aber erzählt, dass sie behauptete, sie wäre in der Vergangenheit gewesen." Ich sah meinen Sohn fragend an. „Ich versteh den Zusammenhang noch nicht ganz." „Die Frau hieß Claire Randall. Es handelt sich um die Mutter von Brianna MacKenzie." Ich sah meinen Sohn erstaunt an. „Wie meinst du das? Und bist du dir da ganz sicher?" „Ja bin ich. Ich habe mich etwas über Mrs. MacKenzie erkundigt. Sie wurde als Brianna Ellen Randall geboren. Tochter von Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Randall und Franklin Wolverton Randall. Jedoch ist zu bezweifeln, dass er wirklich der Vater ist." „Naja, ihr seht Esme und mir ja auch nicht ähnlich." „Ja, aber wir sind auch adoptiert." „Stimmt. Aber was hat das ganze jetzt damit zu tun, dass ich Brianna MacKenzie im 18. Jahrhundert getroffen habe?" „Das weis ich auch noch nicht so ganz, aber mir und auch Edward ist da etwas aufgefallen. Unsere beiden Stufen waren ja in der National Gallery in Edinburg und da haben wir ein Portrait gesehen, dass Mrs. MacKenzie zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht." Jasper unterbrach sich einen Moment, um sich zu räuspern. „Aber es ist aus dem 18. Jahrhundert und betitelt mit ‚Portrait von Ellen MacKenzie Fraser' Auf dem Portrait trägt sie auch die Halskette, die Mrs. MacKenzie getragen hat." „Du meinst also, dass es möglich wäre, dass diese Dame und Mrs. MacKenzie irgendwie verwandt wären?" „Das ist durchaus möglich, denn das Gut, was die MacKenzies besitzen gehörte früher den Frasers." „Welchen Zeitraum meinst du mit früher?" Jasper lächelte. „Damit meine ich das 18. Jahrhundert. Ellen MacKenzie Fraser und Brian Fraser waren die ersten Besitzer. Dann ging es an ihren Sohn James Fraser über, der es wiederum an seinen Neffen James Murray überschrieben hat. Danach wird es uninteressant, bis 1980. Da haben die MacKenzies es gekauft. Ich wüsste nicht, warum ein junges Paar mit zwei Kindern ein solches Gut kaufen sollte, wenn es nicht etwas mit der Familie zu tun hätte." „Das ist gut möglich. Das gibt mir grade etwas zu denken. Edward, kommst du bitte in mein Büro." Kurz später kam mein ältester Sohn. „Was ist denn, Carlisle?" „Edward, du hast doch in den Gedanken des Jungen zwei etwas ältere Personen gesehen, kannst du sie noch beschreiben? Es geht mir hauptsächlich um den Mann." Er sah mich fragen an und überlegte einen Moment. „Der Mann sah Mrs. MacKenzie sehr ähnlich. Nur das er halt schon einige graue Haare hatte. Warum fragst du? Hat das etwas mit dem Bild zu tun, was wir gesehen haben?" „Setz dich erstmal. Ja auch. Ich hab euch ja erzählt, wie ich Brianna MacKenzie kennengelernt habe. Einige Tage später habe ich mich mit ihrer Tante unterhalten und sie hoffte, dass Brianna River Run später einmal übernehmen würde, da ihr Vater James Fraser das nicht wollte, obwohl er hier in Schottland doch ein Gutsherr war. Im weiteren Gespräch erfuhr ich dann, dass seine Schwester und sein Schwager das Gut leiteten, bis ihr ältester Sohn, James, es übernehmen konnte. Wenn ich also mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege, ist Brianna MacKenzie eine rechtmäßige Erbin von _Broch Tuarach_ oder _Lallybroch_, wie sie es genannt haben." „Aber wie ist das möglich?" „Nun, Jasper hat erzählt, dass die Mutter von Brianna für einige Jahre verschwunden war und nach ihrem Auftauchen behauptet hat, dass sie in der Vergangenheit war. Und du, Edward, hast in Briannas Gedanken etwas über Zeitreisen gelesen. Also ist das eine Möglichkeit." „Du meinst also, dass der Vater von Mrs. MacKenzie aus dem 18. Jahrhundert kommt und ihre Mutter irgendwie in die Vergangenheit gereist ist?" Ich sah meine beiden Söhne an. „So könnte man es sich erklären. Aber, wenn das stimmt, müssen wir unbedingt mit ihnen darüber reden." Die beiden nickten zustimmend. „Es wäre für uns alle riskant, aber wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit, wirklich die Wahrheit herauszufinden."

BriannaPOV

„Abernathy!" „Onkel Joe, ich bin's Brianna!" „Hallo, kleines, das ist aber schön, dass du anrufst." „Ich freu mich auch, deine Stimme zu hören." „Wie geht's den Kindern?" „Gut. Mandy hat einen neuen Kardiologen. Er ist ganz nett." „Aber? Stimmt etwas nicht mit ihm?" Joe Abernathy war die einzige Person, außer Roger, die wusste, dass Claire in der Vergangenheit war. „Das weis ich noch nicht so genau. Kennst du den Namen Carlisle Cullen?" Es war einen Moment still in der Leitung. „Dr. Cullen ist der neue Kardiologe?" Brianna war verwundert, über die Stimme ihres Freundes. „Ja, warum bist du verwirrt?" „Ich frage mich, was er in Schottland macht. Er ist einer der begehrtesten Kinderkardiologen der Welt. Er könnte in den besten Krankenhäusern arbeiten, aber er nimmt immer nur Angebote von kleinen Krankenhäusern an, die sich dazu auch noch in nasskalten Gegenden befinden. Solange Mandy bei ihm in Behandlung ist, wird es ihr an nichts fehlen." „Das ist gut zu wissen." „Das ist doch aber nicht der einzige Grund, warum du anrufst, oder?" „Nein, du hast recht. Du weist doch, wo Mama ist." „Ja, Bree, das weis ich. Ist etwas mit ihr? Weist du etwas Neues?" „Nein, noch nicht wirklich, aber mir ist eine Idee gekommen, wie ich vielleicht etwas herausfinden kann." „Und dazu brauchst du meine Hilfe?" „Ja, denn hier in Schottland werde ich dazu glaube ich kaum etwas finden." „Ok, sag mir, wie ich dir helfen kann." Brianna überlegte kurz, wie sie das am besten sagen sollte. „Mama, hat immer eine Art Tagebuch geführt. Über ihre Patienten. Und das würde ich gerne suchen. Vielleicht hat es den Brand überstanden und sie hat danach noch mehr hineingeschrieben. Aber ich wüsste nicht, wo ich danach suchen sollte." „Lass mich überlegen." Es war einen Moment still. „Ihr habt in North Carolina gewohnt oder?" „Ja, warum?" „Dann würde ich in den Universitäten dort nachfragen. Die haben meistens alte Unterlagen." „Du meinst, ich kann da einfach anrufen und fragen?" „Naja, es wäre vielleicht einfacher, wenn dein Mann da anruft. Aber es ist auf jeden Fall eine Möglichkeit." „Danke, Onkel Joe. Das war wirklich eine große Hilfe." „Immer wieder gern. Ich bin doch froh, wenn ich auf meine alten Tage noch jemandem helfen kann." Darauf lachte Brianna. „Du bist doch noch nicht alt!" „Danke, kleines. Wenn man das von einer jungen, hübschen Frau gesagt bekommt, ist das richtig Balsam für die Seele." „Jetzt hör aber auf. Wann kommst du uns mal besuchen? Du hast Lallybroch noch nie gesehen." „Bald. Und dann bringe ich meinen Sohn auch mit." „Das freut mich. Ich muss jetzt die Kinder abholen. Sie sind bei Freunden." „Tu das. Grüß deine Familie." „Mach ich. Du aber auch. Ich meld mich bald wieder." „Ich freu mich drauf. Pass auf dich auf." Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Brianna machte sich auf den Weg, ihre Kinder abzuholen.

_**mo chride**_ = mein Herz (als Kosename)

_**Broch**_ = Turm

_**Broch Tuarach**_=der nach Norden gewandte Turm


	6. Chapter 6 Überlegungen

**Hallo ihr lieben!**

**Erstmal FROHE WEIHNACHTEN an euch alle.**

**Es hat zwar auch wieder bis zu diesem update etwas gedauert, aber doch nicht so lange, wie sonst. Ich frage mich, wie die anderen Autoren immer so schnell updaten können.**

**Naja, genug davon. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen.**

**Freu mich über reviews. ;-)**

**a_leannan**

Roger POV

Ich zweifelte daran, dass Bree diese Neuigkeiten gefallen würden. Meine Kollegen meinten, dass solche Bücher, wie Claire es benutzt hatte, und wie Bree hoffte, Carlisle auch, nur schwer oder gar nicht zu finden waren. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre in medizinischen Hochschulen in North Carolina nachzufragen. ‚Mal sehen, was ich denen sage, wenn ich da anrufe.'

Es war schon dunkel, als ich nach Hause fuhr und ich war immer noch etwas aufgebracht, über die Ergebnisse unserer Fakultätssitzung, doch als ich Lallybroch sehen konnte, erfasste mich eine innere Ruhe, die ich auch immer gespürt hatte, wenn ich nach Reisen nach Fraser's Ridge zurückkehrte. Es war ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Ich würde sagen, man könnte es als nach Hause kommen bezeichnen. Obwohl, wenn ich an Brees mögliche Reaktion dachte, wollte ich vielleicht doch lieber nicht nach Hause kommen.

In der Küche brannte Licht. Brianna saß mit dem Rücken zu mir, ihr dickes, rotes Haar war in einem Zopf zusammengefasst. „Hallo, _mo chride_." Ich drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals. „Hallo, mein Schatz. Setz dich, das Essen ist noch warm." „Papa!" Mandy strahlte mich an. „Hallo, _a __leannan_." Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und Jemmy wuschelte ich durchs Haar. „Hey, Kumpel." „Hallo, Papa." Jem lies sich nicht weiter stören und aß einfach weiter. Brianna lachte. „Das hast du eindeutig von deinem Großvater." Jem sah auf und ich sah es in seinen Augen feucht schimmern. „Sie fehlen mir. Können wir sie nicht besuchen? Und Germain und Onkel Fergus und Tante Marsali auch?" Bree schluckte. „Sie fehlen uns auch, aber wir können sie nicht besuchen. Das geht nicht, großer." „Aber warum denn nicht? Wir haben doch bei ihnen gewohnt und dann sind wir durch diese Steine gegangen und sind hier gelandet. Warum können wir denn nicht einfach wieder durch die Steine gehen? Ich will wieder mit Germain und Aidan spielen!" Jemmy stand plötzlich auf und rannte aus der Küche. Brianna und ich sahen uns stumm an. Ich nickte und ging ihm hinterher.

Jemmy war in sein Zimmer gerannt. Brianna hatte ihm erzählt, dass es Jamies altes Zimmer war und das hatte ihn furchtbar stolz gemacht, denn er vergötterte seinen Großvater. Er bestand sogar darauf, dass es so original wie möglich eingerichtet wurde. Wir hatten allerdings darauf verzichtet den Kamin wieder zu öffnen. Aus Sicherheitsgründen. „Hey, Kumpel, was ist denn los?" Jem sah mich mit nassen Augen an, sagte aber kein Wort. Ich setzte mich zu ihm aufs Bett und er klammerte sich an mich und weinte. „Sie fehlen mir alle so! Oma, Opa, Tante Marsali, Onkel Fergus, Germain, Aidan, Onkel Ian, Rollo und die ganzen anderen von zu Hause! Warum können wir da nicht wieder hin? Mama und dir fehlen sie doch auch alle oder etwa nicht?" Es war schwer ihn unter den ganzen Schluchzern zu verstehen. Ich musste schlucken und mich räuspern, denn ich spürte, wie sich meine Kehle verengte. Nicht zum ersten mal am heutigen Tag. Viel reden strengte meine Stimme trotz der vergangen Zeit immer noch an. „Natürlich fehlen sie uns auch! Das hat Mama doch auch gesagt. Du weist doch, dass Mama manchmal nachts weint oder?" Ich strich ihm über den Kopf und er nickte. „Dann hat sie von Oma und Opa geträumt und sie weint, weil sie sie ganz doll vermisst und nicht zu ihnen kann." Ich überlegte einen Moment. „Ich zeig dir gleich einen Ort, wo du immer hingehen kannst, wenn du jemanden ganz doll vermisst, ist das ein Vorschlag?" Jem nickte. „Aber jetzt sag mal, warum du plötzlich so traurig geworden bist. Heute Morgen warst du doch noch so fröhlich." Er schniefte und rieb sich die Nase am Ärmel ab. „Kevin hat gesagt, dass ich gar keinen Opa und keine Oma habe. Und auch keine Tante und keinen Onkel. Er hat gesagt, dass er nicht an sie glaubt, weil er sie noch nie hier gesehen hat. Ich habe dann gesagt, dass sie nicht hier wohnen sondern in Amerika. Da meinte er nur, dass wir sie dann doch anrufen sollten, aber das geht doch nicht. Sie haben doch da kein Telefon. Er hat auch gesagt, dass er noch nie Bilder von ihnen gesehen hat. Das gleiche hat er auch über Germain und Aidan gesagt. Aber sie sind doch meine Freunde. Und dann haben wir uns geprügelt." Ich sah meinen Sohn an. „Ihr habt euch geprügelt?" Er nickte. „Ja, weil er mich einen Lügner genannt hat. Da hab ich ihn gehauen, so wie Onkel Ian es mir gezeigt hat. Und dann haben wir uns im Stroh gewälzt, bis wir irgendwann gelacht haben. Und als Mama uns abgeholt hat, habe ich gemerkt, wie sehr ich sie alle vermisse. Besonders Germain, Aidan, Onkel Ian und Opa." Jetzt schniefte er wieder. „Komm her, mein großer!" Ich nahm Jem in den Arm und tröstete ihn. Er kuschelte sich an mich und ich strich ihm sanft über den Rücken und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und wir gingen zusammen in die kleine Kapelle. Ich kniete mich neben ihn. „Wenn du Oma oder Opa oder einen von den anderen ganz doll vermisst oder ganz doll an sie denken musst, dann kannst du hier her kommen. Das machen Mama und ich auch. Vor ein paar Wochen hat Mama hier für Opa eine Kerze angezündet, um zu zeigen, dass sie an ihn denkt, weil er Geburtstag hatte." „Das war an dem Tag bevor wir bei Emmett waren, oder?" „Ja, genau." Jem sah mich fragend an. „Darf ich auch eine Kerze anmachen?" „Sicher darfst du das. Für wen soll sie denn sein?" „Eine für Oma und Opa und eine für Tante Marsali, Onkel Fergus und Onkel Ian." Ich nickte und gab ihm zwei Kerzen, die er anzünden durfte. Als sie auf dem Tisch standen setzte er sich davor und beobachtete die flackernden Kerzen, dann flüsterte er „Ich hab euch alle lieb." und stand auf. „Papa, bringst du mir gälisch bei?" Ich lächelte ihn an. „Sicher, _a ruaidh_. Wozu willst du es denn lernen?" „Dann kann ich mit Opa in gälisch sprechen, er hat doch immer mit den anderen so gesprochen Und dann kann ich das auch." Er grinste mich an. „Und Kevin kann es dann nicht verstehen, weil er ein _Sassenach_ ist." Jetzt musste ich lachen. „Lass das deine Mutter nicht hören, sie ist zur Hälfte eine und deine Oma ist auch eine. Opa hat sie doch immer so genannt." „Ja, aber wenn er von den Engländern gesprochen hat klang das gemein und bei Oma klang es lieb. So wie du manche Sachen zu Mama sagst." Jetzt lachte ich. „Da hast du recht. Aber jetzt ist es Zeit für dich ins Bett zu gehen. Es ist schon spät." Er nickte und lief ins Haus. Ich schaute noch einmal zu den Kerzen. „Ihr fehlt uns allen sehr. Wenn wir doch endlich irgendetwas finden würden." Ich beschloss die Kerzen noch etwas brennen zu lassen und ging dann auch ins Haus.

Brianna POV

Ich hatte Mandy ins Bett gebracht und wartete im Wohnzimmer auf Roger. Hoffentlich konnte er Jemmy beruhigen, denn ich machte mir Sorgen um meinen Sohn. „Mach dir nicht so große Sorgen, _a nighean_, er vermisst die anderen. Was ich verstehen kann. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er in die Kapelle gehen soll, wenn er sie ganz doll vermisst." Ich nickte meinem Mann zu. „Das war gut. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihn so traurig machen würde." Ich seufzte. „Schatz, wir haben mehrere Jahre in der Zeit gelebt und Jem hat viel erlebt. Es ist natürlich, dass er viel mitbekommen hat." „Ich weis, ich wünschte nur, wir könnten es ihm irgendwie leichter machen." Roger stimmte mir zu und wir genossen, schweigend unsere Zweisamkeit.

„Ich soll dich von Onkel Joe grüßen. Ich hab ihn angerufen, nachdem wir telefoniert haben." „Danke, das ist lieb. Wie geht es ihm?" „Och, ganz gut. Sie wollen uns im nächsten Sommer mal besuchen kommen." „Das ist schön. Dann lernt er deinen Familienbesitz auch endlich mal kennen." Ich nickte und überlegte, wie ich am besten sagen konnte, dass ich ihn auch indirekt nach Carlisle gefragt hatte. „Ich habe auch noch mal über unser Gespräch nachgedacht und Onkel Joe danach gefragt." „Wonach hast du Joe gefragt?" „Ich hab doch erzählt, dass ich vermute, dass Carlisle auch ein Buch geführt hat, wie Mama." Roger sah mich gespannt an. „Und was hat er gesagt?" „Naja, er meinte, dass es schwer werden könnte. Aber er hat auch gesagt, dass wir es bei den Universitäten in North Carolina versuchen sollten. Da müsstest du allerdings nachfragen. Privatpersonen geben sie keine Auskunft über solche Dinge." Rogers Minenspiel verwirrte mich. Er wirkte irgendwie erleichtert. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Jetzt lächelte er leicht, was mich noch mehr verwirrte. „Ja. Mir lag schon die ganze Zeit etwas auf der Zunge, nur wusste ich nicht, wie ich es dir sagen sollte. Aber jetzt weist du es ja schon." Jetzt verstand ich gar nichts mehr. „Könntest du mir das bitte erklären?" „Ich wollte doch meine Kollegen nach Hinweisen fragen. Sie haben mir auch gesagt, dass wir hier nichts finden würden und dass wir in North Carolina nachfragen müssten. Ich wusste nicht wie du darauf reagieren würdest und deswegen hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie ich dir das sagen sollte. Du hast schließlich das Temperament von deinem Vater **und** von deiner Mutter." Jetzt musste ich lachen. „Das stimmt allerdings." „Weist du, was mir noch aufgefallen ist?" „Nein. Ich kann ja schließlich keine Gedanken lesen." „Stimmt. Jetzt wo wir eine Möglichkeit haben, werden wir auch nach einem Buch von Dr. Cullen suchen, aber glaubst du nicht, es ist etwas seltsam, wenn wir nach Aufzeichnungen suchen, die er möglicherweise im 18. Jahrhundert angefertigt hat? Ich meine, ich habe nach dem Namen in unserer Bibliothek gesucht und ich habe nur relativ aktuelle Berichte von ihm gefunden." „Das versteh ich jetzt nicht ganz." „Naja, bei deiner Mutter ist das nicht ganz so schwierig, denn sie hat hier Schriften unter dem Namen Dr. Claire Randall veröffentlicht. Damals hieß sie aber Claire Beauchamp Fraser. Dr. Cullen hieß damals so und er heißt heute noch so." Das könnte die ganze Suche wirklich verkomplizieren. „Du hast Recht." Ich gähnte herzhaft. „Aber lass uns nicht mehr heute darüber reden. Ich bin müde und ich muss morgen unbedingt ins Büro. Susan hat angerufen und gesagt, es ist der Teufel los." Roger lachte. „Na, wenn Susan das sagt, dann ist wirklich viel los. Geh schon mal vor, ich will nur schnell die Kerzen ausmachen die Jemmy angezündet hat." „Warte ich komm mit."

Carlisle POV

Ich hatte Esme erzählt, zu welchem Schluss Jasper, Edward und ich gekommen waren, während sie mit unseren Töchtern jagen war. „Ich halte das für eine plausible Erklärung. Ich kann mir zwar noch nicht vorstellen, wie das möglich sein soll, aber ich habe im letzten Jahrhundert gelernt, dass es viele Dinge gibt, die manch einer nicht einmal gewagt hat, sich vorzustellen." Esme sah mich mit einem frechen Lächeln an. „Ich muss ja wissen wovon ich rede. Mein Mann ist schließlich 338 Jahre alt." Ich lachte. „Und wir haben fünf erwachsene…" Sie zog ihre Augenbraue hoch. „… fünf, meistens, erwachsene Kinder…", fügte ich hinzu und sie nickte. „… und du siehst nicht einen Tag älter aus, als 26." „Du alter Charmeur!" Jetzt lachte auch sie. „Ich glaube das Bild, von dem Jasper und Edward gesprochen haben, habe ich auch schon mal gesehen. Es sieht Mrs. MacKenzie wirklich sehr ähnlich." „Wann hast du das Bild gesehen?" Esme lächelte mich an. „Als du mir vor 70 Jahren deine Heimat gezeigt hast. Wir waren damals auch in Edinburg." Ich überlegte einen Moment. „Ich erinnere mich. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich wieder in London war, nachdem ich London verlassen hatte." „Ich weis, mein Schatz." Esme zog mich zu sich auf das Sofa, in meinem Arbeitszimmer. „Und wie willst du sie auf deine Vermutung ansprechen? Du kannst schließlich nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen." „Ich weis es noch nicht genau. Ich hatte an ein Abendessen gedacht. Wir wollten uns ja eh noch einmal treffen." „Dann könnte ich dir dabei sogar helfen. Wir wollen uns ja bei ihnen treffen. Ich könnte etwas über das Gut fragen. Es kommt schließlich nicht oft vor, dass nach so langer Zeit, ein Gehöft wieder an die eigentlichen Erben geht. Und ich interessiere mich sehr für alte Häuser." Jetzt war es an mir, sie anzulächeln. „Das weis ich doch, Liebling. Und ich muss sagen, deine Idee gefällt mir." Es war ein brillanter Gedankengang, dieses Gespräch über die Geschichte, des Hauses, einzuleiten. „Gut, wann passt es dir denn? Dann setzte ich mich mit Mrs. MacKenzie in Verbindung und vereinbare einen Termin mit ihr." Esme war ein Organisationstalent schlecht hin. Manche Schwestern im Krankenhaus könnten sich ne Scheibe von ihr abschneiden. „Abends passt mir eigentlich immer. Ich habe die nächsten zwei Wochenenden keine Nachtschicht." „Das ist gut. Ich kümmere mich gleich morgen darum." Ich sah meine Frau liebevoll an. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?" Es war eigentlich als rhetorische Frage gedacht, aber ich bekam trotzdem eine Antwort. „Wahrscheinlich würdest du bei unseren Söhnen verrückt werden." „Das haben wir gehört!" Hörten wir aus dem ganzen Haus schallen. Wir lachten beide. Wenn man so gute Ohren hatte, wie wir Vampire, dann hatte man in einem Haus, in dem sieben Vampire wohnten, keine Privatsphäre.

Esme stand auf und hielt mir ihre Hand hin. „Lass uns einen Spaziergang machen." Dabei zwinkerte sie mir verführerisch zu. „Aber gerne doch." Als wir uns auf den Weg machten ertönte Edwards gequälte Stimme. „Carlisle, kannst du vielleicht an etwas anderes denken, so lange ihr noch in hörweite seid?" ‚Glaub mir, mein Sohn, solche Gedanken wirst du auch haben, wenn du deine Partnerin gefunden hast.' Ich lächelte vor mich hin. „Das kann schon sein, aber ihr seid meine ELTERN und so was möchte ich einfach nicht wissen." Ich spürte Esmes Hand auf meinem Arm. „Carlisle, lass dem Jungen seinen Frieden. Er hat es mit dem Gedankenlesen schon schwer genug." „Danke, Mom!" Jetzt lachten wir beide und liefen Hand in Hand durch den Wald. Wir waren so schnell, dass uns kein menschliches Auge hätte erblicken können.

Brianna POV

Susan hatte nicht übertrieben. Im Büro war wirklich der Teufel los, aber mit etwas Organisation, dürfte das schnell wieder in Ordnung gebracht sein.

Nach zwei Stunden, hatten wir fast alles erledigt und ich freute mich langsam auf meine Mittagspause. „Hey Bree, wollen wir gleich in der 27 etwas essen gehen?" Die Number 27 ist so etwas wie unser Stammlokal. „Können wir machen, Susan. Ich will nur kurz Fiona anrufen und fragen, ob mit Mandy alles in Ordnung ist. Sie hat heute Morgen etwas gekränkelt." „Mach das."

Wie ich von Fiona erfuhr, ging es Mandy schon besser und ich konnte beruhigt in die Mittagspause gehen. Wenn ich arbeiten musste, brachte ich Mandy immer zu Fiona. Sie hatte früher im Pfarrhaus für Ordnung gesorgt, als Rogers Vater dort noch gelebt hat.

Susan hatte Joe, den Besitzer der 27, kurz angerufen und ihn gebeten unseren Tisch frei zuhalten. „Hallo Ladies!" „Hallo Joe!", begrüßten wir ihn gleichzeitig. „Euer Tisch wartet schon auf euch." „Danke, Joe." Joe war ungefähr 55 Jahre alt und eine Seele von Mensch. Ich hatte ihn noch nie Fluchen hören, es sei denn auf die _Sassenach_. Aber das tat ja fast jeder Schotte. Obwohl ich sagen musste, dass sie es früher eindeutig öfter getan haben, als heute. Ich hatte ihm also wohlweißlich verschwiegen, dass meine Mutter Engländerin war und ich somit zur hälfte auch. Das ich in Boston geboren wurde, war dabei eine unbedeutende Nebensache.

„Soll ich euch das übliche bringen, oder wollt ihr ausnahmsweise mal einen Blick in die Karte werfen?" Joe lächelte uns an. „Ich nehme das übliche, was ist mit dir, Bree?" Ich überlegte kurz. „Ich nehme auch das übliche. Machst du mir bitte eine große Apfelschorle dazu?" „Sicher, _a nighean_. Zwei mal das Seelachsfilet, eine große Apfelschorle und ein Ginger Ale. Kommt sofort, die Damen." Mit einem Lachen war Joe verschwunden.

„Wie war eigentlich dein Wochenende in Edinburg?" „Es war toll. Wir haben uns das Schloss angesehen und waren halt abends beim Tattoo. Das möchte ich nächstes Jahr unbedingt wieder anschauen. Es war einfach nur toll, wie sich alle am Schluss bei Auld Lang Sine die Hände gereicht und mitgesungen haben. Das ist Gänsehaut-Feeling pur." Ich lächelte. Ich konnte mir unter dem Edinburg Tattoo nichts vorstellen, bis Roger mir erklärt hatte, dass man es in gewisser Weise mit dem vergleichen konnte, was Pa veranstaltet hatte, als er das Kreuz im Hof von Fraser's Ridge anzündete. Kurz gesagt, es handelte sich dabei um eine Art Zapfenstreich. „Und was habt ihr sonst noch gemacht?" „Alex wollte unbedingt noch ins Dungeon, also sind wir noch dahin gegangen und natürlich sind wir über die Princess Street und die Royal Mile gelaufen." „Natürlich. Was ist denn das Dungeon? Davon hab ich noch nie was gehört." „Das ist eine Art geschichtliches Gruselkabinett. Die haben da ganz viel aus der Geschichte Edinburg's, aber auch ganz Schottlands. Da haben sie einen großen Bereich über Culloden, was irgendwie klar ist, aber es gibt auch was über Vampire. Das war total interessant." Susan unterbrach sich kurz, denn Joe brachte unser Essen. „Na dann mal guten Hunger, die Damen." „Danke, Joe."

Während des Essens erzählte mir Susan noch mehr über Vampire. Sie hatten rote bzw. schwarze Augen und eine eiskalte und sehr blasse Haut. Sie sollen übermenschlich stark und schnell gewesen sein. Ich hatte plötzlich ein Bild von Carlisle im Kopf.

‚Konnte das sein? War es möglich, dass er gar kein Mensch war?'

„Hey, Bree, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Ich sah sie verstört an. „Ich hab dich eben dreimal was gefragt." „Oh, sorry. Ich war in Gedanken. Was wolltest du denn wissen?" „Das hab ich gemerkt. Ich habe gefragt, ob du wusstest, dass Vampire bis ins 18. Jahrhundert in Großbritannien verfolgt wurden." „Nein, dass wusste ich nicht. Ich dachte nur Hexen wurden so lange verfolgt." „Nicht nur die. In London soll es einen Geistlichen gegeben haben, der sogar seinen eigenen Sohn hat verfolgen lassen, weil der zum Vampir geworden sein soll." „Das ist doch krank. Wie soll man denn bitte zum Vampir werden?" „Indem man von einem anderen Vampir gebissen wird. Dieser trinkt dein Blut und über seine Zähne würde dann Gift in deinen Blutkreislauf gelangen. Und dann verwandelst du dich in einen Vampir und bist unsterblich." „Das ist doch alles Spinnerei." antwortete ich ihr, dachte jedoch ‚Wenn Zeitreisen möglich sind, dann ist Vampirismus doch sicher auch möglich.'

Nach dem Essen machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg ins Büro.

Meinen restlichen Arbeitstag verbrachte ich damit, über Susan's Erzählungen nachzudenken. Dabei hatte ich immer wieder das Gesicht von Dr. Carlisle Cullen im Kopf. Doch er hatte goldene Augen. Sie waren nicht rot, so wie Susan es beschrieben hatte. Dennoch trafen viele Merkmale, die zu Vampiren gehörten, auch auf ihn zu. Ich musste ihn irgendwie darauf ansprechen.

_**mo chride **_= mein Herz (Kosename)

_**a **__**leannan **_= Scätzchen (in Bezug zu jüngeren. z.B. die eigene Tochter)

_**a ruaidh**_ = mein roter

_**Sassenach**_ = Engländer


	7. Chapter 7 Ein zweites Treffen

**Hallo zusammen!**

**Ein frohes neues Jahr wünsche ich euch!**

**Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Das updaten hat diesmal nicht so lange gedauert, da ich viel frei hatte. Ich hoffe ihr seid gnädig mit mir und hinterlasst ein Review.**

**Nun aber viel Spaß!**

**a_leannan**

Brianna POV

„Machs gut, Susan. Wir sehen uns morgen." „Du auch. Grüß Roger von mir." „Mach ich." Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu Fiona, um die Kinder abzuholen und dann nach Hause zufahren.

Zu Hause wartete Roger schon auf uns. „Hallo mein Schatz. Das ist ja schön, dass du schon da bist." „Papa!" Jem kam ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen. „Was ist denn los, großer?" „ Ich war in der Kapelle und die Kerzen brennen nicht mehr!" Roger lachte. „Aber Jem, wir waren doch den ganzen Tag nicht da. Da lassen wir doch keine Kerzen brennen." „Achso. Ich dachte schon es wäre ihnen etwas passiert." Jem sah bedröppelt aus. Ich überlegte, wie er auf diesen Gedanken gekommen sein könnte und bevor ich ihn danach fragen kann, klopft Roger ihm auf die Schulter. „Na komm mit, wir machen die Kerzen wieder an." Jemmy nickte und Vater und Sohn machten sich auf den Weg in unsere kleine Kapelle.

Roger POV

„Wie bist du denn auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass Oma und Opa etwas passiert sein könnte?" „Das hat unsere Lehrerin gesagt. Wenn man für jemanden eine Kerze anzündet und sie dann ausgeht, ist der Person etwas passiert." Mein Sohn sah traurig aus. „Ich will nicht, dass ihnen was passiert." „Das wollen wir alle nicht, Kumpel. Deswegen schließen wir sie doch alle abends in unser Gebet mit ein." Er nickte und zündete die Kerzen wieder an.

„Spielst du gleich noch was mit mir?" Ich lachte. „Sicher. Ich muss nur erst mit Mama reden. Lauf doch schon mal rein und such dir was raus." „Okay." Jemmy lief aus der Kapelle und rannte dabei seine Mutter um.

„Was ist denn los?" Ich breitete meine Arme aus und meine Frau lies sich an meine Brust sinken. „Er sucht was zum spielen." „Achso. Was willst du mir denn sagen?" Ich sah Brianna an. Ich war gespannt, wie sie die Neuigkeiten aufnehmen würde.

„Ich habe in North Carolina angerufen." „Und?" Sie sah mich gespannt an. „Sie haben ein paar lose Seiten von einer Claire Fraser." Brees Augen weiteten sich. „Wirklich?" Ich nickte. „Das sind ja tolle Neuigkeiten!" Bree küsste mich. „Ich weis noch nicht wie viele Seiten es sind, aber sie schicken mir Kopien." „Hoffentlich helfen uns die Seiten weiter." „Das hoff ich auch." Ich drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Sie lächelte mich an. „Ich liebe dich." „Und ich dich!" Sie küsste mich noch mal. „Los, geh mit deinem Sohn spielen. Ich ruf euch, wenn das Essen fertig ist." „Danke."

Wir gingen zusammen zurück zum Haus und ich suchte unseren Sohn.

Brianna POV

Ich war grade dabei den Tisch zu decken, als das Telefon geklingelt hat. „MacKenzie hier." „Guten Abend Mrs. MacKenzie, hier ist Esme Cullen." „Oh guten Abend, Mrs. Cullen." „Sagen Sie doch Esme zu mir." „Na gut. Was kann ich für Sie tun, Esme?" „Ich möchte nicht aufdringlich sein, aber Sie haben bei unserem letzten Treffen soviel von Ihrem Haus erzählt. Da wollte ich fragen, ob ich mir Ihr Haus vielleicht einmal ansehen könnte." Ich war etwas überrascht über diese Bitte, erinnerte mich dann aber daran, dass Esme sehr an Architektur interessiert war und mir kam eine Idee. „Aber natürlich können Sie das. Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir das mit dem vereinbarten Abendessen bei uns verbinden. So können wir uns noch besser kennen lernen und Sie können sich Lallybroch in Ruhe ansehen." ‚So könnte ich auch mit Carlisle sprechen.' „Das ist eine hervorragende Idee. Die Mädchen fragen schon, wann sie die kleine Mandy besuchen können. Sie haben sie sehr ins Herz geschlossen." „Das freut mich zu hören. Wann würde es Ihnen den passen? Ich würde einen Samstag vorschlagen, so können wir den Abend in Ruhe ausklingen lassen und am nächsten Tag muss keiner arbeiten oder in die Schule." Ich hörte Esme lachen. „Das ist sehr vorausschauend gedacht. Haben Sie am kommenden Sonnabend Zeit?" „Ich ja, aber ich muss kurz meinen Mann fragen, er hat seinen Kalender in der Universität vergessen. Einen Moment bitte." „Ja, in Ordnung." Ich legte den Hörer neben das Telefon und ging meine beiden Männer suchen.

Ich fand sie in Jemmys Zimmer. „Roger, kommst du mal kurz." Er blickte auf. „Was ist denn, _mo chride_?" „Hast du diesen Samstag etwas vor?" Roger überlegte kurz. „Nein, warum fragst du?" Ich lächelte ihn an. „Gut, dann bekommen wir besuch." Damit machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zurück zum Telefon. „Esme?" „Ja?" „Passt Ihnen 17 Uhr? Dann kann ich Ihnen noch das Außengelände zeigen und wir haben noch genügend Tageslicht." „Das hört sich großartig an. Ich freue mich." „Ich mich auch." „Ich möchte Sie nicht weiter stören, deswegen wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend." „Danke, den wünsche ich Ihnen auch." Ich legte auf und deckte den Tisch zu Ende.

Später am Abend saßen Roger und ich noch etwas auf der Bank neben der Eingangstür. „Die Cullens kommen uns also am Samstag besuchen?" „Ja. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt. Ich habe nämlich eine Vermutung, wie es Carlisle möglich war sowohl damals als auch heute zu leben." „Wirklich? Was hältst du davon, sie mir mitzuteilen?" Ich erzählte ihm meine Vermutungen. Anschließend überlegte er einen Moment. „Zeitreisen sind ja schließlich auch möglich. Warum sollte es keine Vampire geben. Hexen sind deinen Eltern ja auch schon begegnet." „Ich hoffe du spielst nicht auf Mama an." „Nein, warum sollte ich? Ich meinte eigentlich Geilis Duncan. Sie stammt zwar aus dieser Zeit, war aber eindeutig eine Hexe, nachdem was Ian erzählt hat." Ich nickte zustimmend. Geilis wurde der Hexenprozess gemacht, weil sie ihren Mann umgebracht hatte. Nur war sie dummerweise auch eine Ahnin meines Mannes. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, hätte Roger mir nicht in die Vergangenheit folgen können und dann gäbe es weder Jemmy noch Mandy.

Roger sah mich fragend an. „Warum sollte ich deine Mutter meinen?" ‚Wusste er das etwa nicht?' „Meiner Mutter wurde auch der Hexenprozess gemacht. Hat sie dir das nicht erzählt?" Roger schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Warum hat man ihr den Prozess gemacht? Ich mein sie war zwar eine Heilerin, aber das ist doch kein Grund." Ich lächelte ihn nur an. „Man könnte sagen, dass sie einigen Frauen auf Leoch ein Dorn im Auge war. Besonders nachdem sie und Pa verheiratet, vom Steuern eintreiben wiedergekommen waren." Jetzt sah Roger mich noch fragender an. „Tante Jenny hat mir erzählt, dass Pa wohl ein sehr begehrter junger Mann auf Leoch war. Zudem war er der Neffe des Laird. Und eine Laoghaire MacKenzie hat dafür gesorgt, dass Mama bei Geilis Duncan war, als diese verhaftet wurde und so bekam Mama auch einen Prozess." Hätte Onkel Ian mich damals nicht festgehalten, hätte ich Laoghaire mit bloßen Händen umgebracht. Ich hasste diese Frau. „Du meinst jetzt aber nicht Marsalis Mutter oder?" „Doch, genau sie." „Aber warum hat dein Vater sie dann geheiratet?" „Ich weis es nicht. Das habe ich ihn nie gefragt. Und Mama auch nicht. Ich weis nur, dass Mama Pa deswegen verlassen wollte und dass Ian sie aufgehalten hat, weil er gesagt hat, dass Pa im sterben lag." „Oh man, du hast ganz schön komplizierte Familienverhältnisse." Lachte Roger. Ich schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter. „Hey! Das ist genauso deine Familie! Du bist schließlich Pa's Cousin." „Da sind aber ein paar Generationen dazwischen." Ich holte erneut aus, doch er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Hey, ich kann nichts dafür, dass dein Stammbaum mal eben 200 Jahre übersprungen hat." Ich grummelte ihn an. „Ich geh ins Bett." Damit stand ich auf und ging ins Haus.

Carlisle POV

„Carlisle, kommst du?", hörte ich meine Frau nach mir rufen. Es war Samstag und wir waren mit Familie MacKenzie auf Lallybroch verabredet. Es war auch der Tag an dem ich mit Brianna reden würde. Ich war gespannt, wie sie reagieren würde. Ich schaltete den Computer aus und machte mich auf den Weg nach unten, wo meine Familie auf mich wartete.

„Edward, ich möchte dich bitten, besonders auf die Gedanken von Mrs. MacKenzie zu achten. Besonders wenn es sich ergeben sollte, dass ich sie auf das 18. Jahrhundert anspreche." „Mach ich, Dad." „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Dad. Ich hab gesehen, dass ihr ein ausführliches Gespräch führen werdet." „Und weist du auch worüber, Alice?" „Die Vergangenheit." Alice lachte mich an. „Mach dir nicht immer so viele Sorgen. Sonst bekommst du doch noch graue Haare." „Es ist sowieso ein Wunder, dass ich noch keine habe." „Hey, so schlimm sind wir nun auch wieder nicht." „Das sagt der richtige. Du bist der schlimmste von uns." Rosalie gab ihrem Mann einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Warum krieg ich krieg ich eigentlich immer eins übergebraten?" „Weil du's nicht anders verdient hast." „Kinder, es ist genug! Wehe, ihr benehmt, euch bei den MacKenzies auch so." Dabei sah Esme unsere Kinder böse an. Diese schluckten alle nur und es war ein einstimmiges „Ja, Mom." zu hören. Ich glaube, Esme könnte jeden erziehen. „Können wir jetzt los? Ich würde das Außengelände gerne noch bei Tageslicht sehen." Die Kinder machten sich auf den Weg in die Garage. „Du bist unglaublich, Schatz." Esme lächelte mich nur an.

Die Fahrt war schnell hinter uns gebracht. Das Anwesen war wirklich wunderschön und für meine Kenntnisse sehr gut erhalten. Sowie Esme das Haupthaus sah, war es um sie geschehen und ich hörte Alice kichern. „Carlisle, sieh dir das an. Das ist wunderschön." Jetzt hörte ich auch Edward leise lachen. Und als ich mir meine Frau genau ansah, brauchte ich weder in die Zukunft sehen noch Gedanken lesen zu können, um zu sehen, dass Esme auch gerne so ein Anwesen hätte. „Schau es dir wenigstens erst genau an, bevor du auf die Suche nach solch einem Objekt gehst." Bat ich meine Frau, obwohl ich ahnte, dass sie innerlich schon Gestaltungspläne machte. Meine Frau war einfach unverbesserlich, wenn es um Häuser ging. Aber dafür liebte ich sie. Sie machte aus jedem unserer Häuser ein Zuhause.

„Kommt, lasst uns klingeln, bevor eure Mutter auf noch mehr Ideen kommt." Ich lächelte meinen Schatz liebevoll an. „Und du fragst dich, wo deine Kinder das Frechsein her haben?" „Na, irgendwas müssen sie ja schließlich auch von mir lernen, wenn du ihnen das gute Benehmen beibringst.", zwinkerte ich ihr zu. Esme schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging klingeln.

Die Begrüßung war freundlich. Nach etwas Smalltalk verteilten sich alle. Esme ging mit Brianna nach draußen, die Kinder beschäftigten sich mit Jeremiah und Amanda und ich saß mit Roger im Wohnzimmer.

„Sie haben hier wirklich ein sehr schönes Anwesen. Darf ich fragen wie sie dazu gekommen sind?" Er lächelte und bot mir einen Whiskey an. Das war zwar sehr höflich, aber ich lehnte dankend ab. Als junger Mann hatte ich ab und an welchen getrunken und fand es daher schade um das Getränk. „Man kann es als unser Erbe bezeichnen. Brianna stammt von den Frasers von Lovat ab und ich von den MacKenzies von Leoch und die Erbauer von Lallybroch waren ein Fraser und eine MacKenzie. Es sollte abgerissen werden und da haben wir uns entschlossen es zu kaufen." Am Herzschlag des Professors konnte ich erkennen, dass er nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte, aber das war mir im Moment egal. „Das kenne ich. Einer meiner Ahnen war Prediger und er hatte ein selbstgeschnitztes Holzkreuz. Es stammt aus dem 17. Jahrhundert und es ist inzwischen in meinem Besitz." Eigentlich befand sich besagtes Kreuz schon seit mindestens zweihundert Jahren in meinem Besitz, aber das musste ich ihm ja nicht auf die Nase binden.

Wir unterhielten uns noch eine Weile, als ich die Frauen auf dem Flur hören konnte. „Ihr Anwesen ist wirklich sehr schön. Und der Name kommt wirklich von der Turmruine?" „Ja, er hatte früher ein Fenster in Richtung Norden." „Das ist wirklich sehr interessant. …" Esme stockte. Sie musste etwas entdeckt haben. „… Wollen Sie diesen grässlichen Riss nicht reparieren? Ich kann Ihnen gerne dabei helfen." Typisch Esme. Auch Roger konnte die Frauen hören und musste lächeln. „Ja, er ist nicht gerade schön, aber er gehört zu diesem Haus und zu unserer Familie. Und es ist nicht einfach ein Riss." Damit war Esmes und auch meine Neugierde geweckt denn auch ich hatte den Riss in der Wand, beim Eintreten, bemerkt. „Nun ja, mein Va.. Ahne war ein Jacobit." Brianna schluckte. ‚Wollte sie grade Vater sagen?' „Wollte sie, Carlisle.", hörte ich Edward leise sagen. „Und nach dem `45er Aufstand haben die Engländer die Gegend hier durchforstet, um die restlichen Jacobiten zu finden, die Culloden überlebt hatten. Dabei haben sie auch das Haus verwüstet. Es war ein Bajonett und ich zitiere ‚Wir behalten es, um es den Kindern zu zeigen und ihnen zu erzählen, dass die Engländer so sind.' Das wurde von Generation zu Generation so weitergegeben. Ich habe nichts gegen Engländer, für viele hier, bin ich selber eine, da meine Mutter eine war, aber wir haben beschlossen, diese Tradition fortzuführen." „Das ist wirklich faszinierend. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es immer noch so extrem ist." Ich hörte Briannas leises Lachen. „Es gibt da ein sehr treffendes Sprichwort über Schotten. Sie verzeihen nicht und sie vergessen noch viel weniger." Mit dieser Aussage, kamen die beiden Frauen ins Wohnzimmer.

„Carlisle, das Anwesen ist wunderschön und die Häuser sind alle noch so gut erhalten." Esme setzte sich neben mich. Ich sah sie spielerisch an. „Ohje, ich glaube es war doch keine gute Idee hierher zukommen." „Aber warum denn nicht?", fragte Brianna. „Ich fürchte meine Frau hat sich neu verliebt und ich muss zusehen, dass wir auch so ein ähnliches Anwesen finden." Ich lachte und drückte meine Frau an mich. Die anderen stimmten in mein Lachen mit ein.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich will kurz nach dem Essen sehen." Damit stand Brianna auf und ich lies mir von meiner Frau alles über das Grundstück erzählen. Dabei ergänzte Roger hin und wieder etwas.

Wir wurden unterbrochen, als Jeremiah ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen kam. „_M'athair_!" „Was ist denn los, Jem?" „Ich brauch deine Hilfe. Du musst mitkommen." Roger sah uns entschuldigend an. „Gehen Sie nur. So ist das nun mal, wenn man Kinder hat." „Danke, für Ihr Verständnis. Ich bin gleich zurück." Von draußen hörten wir, dass Jeremiah eine Kerze anzünden müsste, weil ein Germain Geburtstag hätte.

„Carlisle, sie hat immer wieder gedacht, dass sie sich nicht verraten darf." Ich sah Edward nickend an. „Und dennoch hat sie es fast getan." „Meinst du, dass könnte dieser James Fraser sein?" „Ich weis es nicht, Rose. Edward, hatte sie auch ein Bild von ihrem Vater im Kopf" Er nickte. „Es war der gleiche Mann, wie bei Jeremiah." „Ed, was ist los? Du bist nervös." Edward warf Jasper einen Blick zu. „Ich weis selber, dass ich nervös bin. Mich beunruhigt etwas." Ich sah ihn fragend an. Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Sohn, was ist los?" „Sie weis es.", sagte er schlicht. „Was weis sie?", fragte Esme. Ich ahnte es. „Das ich ein Vampir bin." Edward nickte. „Ja. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, wie sie dich fragen soll. Sie hat Angst, dass du sie für verrückt hältst." „Wie ist sie darauf gekommen?" Jasper, immer der logisch denkende von uns. Ich war zu erstaunt, um etwas zu fragen. „Durch eine Freundin. Carlisle, du bist berühmt. Im Dungeon in Edinburgh wird von dir erzählt. Die Geschichte wie du zum Vampir wurdest." Ich nickte nur. „Alice, was siehst du?" „Ich kann nichts sehen. Sie muss unschlüssig sein." „Was ist mit den Volturi? Wir können ihr doch nicht einfach unser Geheimnis offenbaren!" „Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl, Rose. Sie weis es und sie wird nicht locker lassen. Sie ist genauso stur wie Edward." „Es kommt jemand."

Brianna POV

Ich verließ das Wohnzimmer, um in der Küche nach dem Essen zu sehen. ‚Hoffentlich hatten sie nichts gemerkt. Warum ist mir das nur rausgerutscht?' Esme hatte mich etwas zum Riss in der Wand gefragt und ich hatte fast gesagt, dass mein Vater ein Jacobit war. Gut er war es ja auch, aber in dieser Zeit dachten fast alle, die mich kannten, bevor ich Mama durch die Steine gefolgt war, dass Frank Randall mein Vater war. Wie sollte man auch erklären, dass der eigene Vater 1721 geboren wurde?

Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, indem ich mich auf den Salat konzentrierte. Das gelang mir jedoch nicht. Mir kam immer wieder ins Gedächtnis, was Susan gesagt hatte, über Vampire. Ich hatte Carlisle beobachtet. Es stimmte, seine Haut war sehr kalt und auch sehr blass. Das passte alles. Es passte nicht, dass er goldene Augen hatte. Das war sowieso seltsam. Alle Cullens und Hales hatten genau die gleiche Hautfarbe und Augenfarbe. Wären sie verwand gewesen okay, aber das waren sie nicht. Laoghaire hatte mich damals für Pa gehalten, weil sie meine roten Haare gesehen hatte, aber selbst meine Augen hatten nicht das gleiche dunkle blau wie seine. Und ich konnte nun wirklich nicht abstreiten, dass ich seine Tochter war.

‚Wie frag ich ihn nur? Er soll mich schließlich nicht für verrückt halten! Soll ich ihn überhaupt fragen? Aber wenn es stimmt, dann kann er vielleicht etwas über Mama und Pa sagen. Ich muss es riskieren. Wenn er ein Vampir ist und dann noch längere Zeit in North Carolina gewesen ist, dann hat er vielleicht etwas gehört.'

„Schatz, was machst du mit dem Salat?" Ich fuhr erschrocken herum. Roger stand lächelnd vor mir. Ich sah ihn fragend an und er deutete auf den Salat in meinen Händen. Anstatt die Blätter in mundgerechte größe zu zupfen hatte ich sie in kleine Fitzel gerissen. „Oh verdammt! Das kann ich unseren Gästen nicht anbieten." Roger legte mir beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Zu den Pasteten passt sowieso am besten einfach nur Kartoffelbrei und Erbsen." Ich lächelte ihn gequält an. „Was bedrückt dich?" Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Ich habe mich fast verraten und seitdem muss ich immerzu an Mama und Pa denken. Was ist, wenn Carlisle wirklich ein Vampir ist? Vielleicht hat er nach dem Brand etwas von ihnen gehört. Ich weis, dass sie nach Schottland wollten, um Ian nach Hause zu bringen und Pas Druckerpresse zu holen. Aber was ist, wenn sie nie die Küste erreicht haben? Was, wenn ihnen auf dem Weg was passiert ist? Pa hat sich öffentlich gegen die Krone gestellt. Und was ist, wenn er Willie doch begegnet ist? Willie war Soldat. Er hat für den König gekämpft. Stell dir doch mal vor, er hat Pa vielleicht getötet, ohne zu wissen, dass er seinen Vater umgebracht hat." Ich war total aufgelöst. Roger nahm mich in den Arm. „Schhhhhh. Wir werden irgendwie herausfinden, was aus Jamie, Claire und den anderen geworden ist. Beruhig dich. Es ist alles gut." Ich wollte meinem Mann so gerne glauben und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

Ich hatte mich grade beruhigt, als ich aus dem Wohnzimmer ein lautes schreien hörte. „Mandy." Roger und ich sahen uns an und rannten ins Wohnzimmer.

„Maaaaaaammmaaaaaaaa!" Mandy schrie wie am Spieß. Sie saß auf Rosalies Schoß und zappelte wie wild. Ich schoß auf Rosalie zu und nahm ihr Mandy ab. Ich drückte sie an mich und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Ich machte mir erstmal keine Gedanken um unsere Gäste. Meine Tochter war am wichtigsten. Durch leises zureden und etwas hin und her schaukeln beruhigte Mandy sich langsam. „Was ist denn los, Spatz? Was hat dich so erschreckt?" Meine Tochter sah mich mit nassen Augen an. „Heiß!" War das einzige was sie sagte und deutete dabei auf Rosalies Kette.

‚Das kann nicht sein!' Ich versuchte sie weiter zu beruhigen. Vielleicht würde sie dann ja mehr sagen.

„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?", fragte Roger. „Mandy und ich sind hierher gekommen und Mandy hat sich bei Rosalie auf den Schoß gesetzt. Dann hat sie angefangen mit der Kette zu spielen. Sie hat immer wieder ‚schön' gesagt. Ich glaub das ist so nen Mädchen-Ding. Mandy hat dann den Stein angefasst, ihn aber sofort wieder losgelassen und dann angefangen zu schreien. Es konnte sie keiner beruhigen und dann hat Mom sie auch schon auf den Arm genommen." Jem sah mich mit hängenden Schultern an. Ganz so, als wollte er sich dafür entschuldigen, dass er nicht auf seine Schwester aufgepasst hat. Er schniefte und Roger nahm ihn in den Arm. „Ich glaube es ist ein heißer Stein. Genau wie der von Grandpa, _m'athair_." Ich sah von meinem Sohn zu Rosalies Halskette und betrachtete sie etwas genauer. Ich musste tief Luft holen. „Darf ich mir deine Kette mal ansehen, Rosalie?" Sie sah mich etwas verdutzt an, reichte mir aber die Kette. Ich griff danach und Mandy fing wieder an zu wimmern. „Ist gut, Schätzchen. Der Stein tut dir nichts." Ich sah mir den Stein genauer an und hätte ihn beinahe fallen gelassen, denn er war warm „Bree, was ist?" „Pa.", war alles was ich hervorbrachte. Roger sah mich besorgt an. „Das ist Pas Stein. Der den er für Mama aufheben wollte. Damit sie zurück kann, sollte ihm etwas passieren. Er wollte, dass sie durch die Steine geht und zu uns kommt. Sie sollte nicht alleine sein. Nicht in Amerika, nicht in Schottland. Roger, dass ist der schwarze Diamant!" Roger war bleich. Fast genauso blass wie unsere Gäste. ‚Oh mein Gott! Was hab ich getan?' Ich sah unsere Gäste an und sie sahen mich mit großen Augen an.

_**mo chride **_= mein Herz (Kosename)

_**M'athair **_= mein Vater

**Sorry, dass ich hier auch noch mal was schreibe. Ich kann noch nicht sagen, wie lange es bis zum nächsten Kapitel dauert, denn mein Semester neigt sich dem Ende und ich hab noch total viel zu erledigen. Also bitte nicht böse sein.**

**LG**

**a_leannan**


	8. Chapter 8 Erklärungen

**Hey!**

**Es geht endlich weiter! Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen, dass ich wieder einmal ewig gebraucht habe, bis das nächste Kapitel fertig war. Ich weis noch nicht, wo diese Geschichte hinführt, also weis ich auch nicht, wie viele Kapitel es noch geben wird.**

**Ich versuche aber, in Zukunft schneller zu posten.**

**Ein bisschen Seelenbalsam wäre natürlich, wenn ich einige Reviews bekommen würde.**

**Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß beim Lesen**

**A_leannan**

Carlisle POV

‚Das kann nicht wahr sein. Es ist wirklich möglich.' Ich sah meine Familie an und sie war genauso sprachlos, wie ich. Und das, obwohl wir schon viel gesehen hatten.

Brianna hatte gesagt, dass nicht nur sie, sondern auch ihre Mutter durch die Steine gegangen war und auch ihr Mann und ihre Kinder. Also hatte Jasper recht, was ihre Mutter betraf.

Edward POV

Carlisle war genauso erstaunt, wie wir anderen. Die Gedanken aller schwirrten mir im Kopf. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er gleich platzen würde. ‚Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich unser Geheimnis verraten habe! Ich habe es doch sonst immer so gut gehütet!' Mrs. MacKenzie war geschockt. ‚Wie sollen wir jetzt vorgehen? Soll ich sie beruhigen? Sie ist total aufgebracht.' Jasper dachte wie immer praktisch. ‚Oh mein Gott, sie war wirklich im 18. Jahrhundert! Sie muss mir unbedingt etwas über die Mode aus der Zeit erzählen.' Alice dachte natürlich wie immer nur an Mode. ‚Wie cool ist das denn? So hätte ich auch gerne andere Zeiten kennen gelernt. Das ist irgendwie viel cooler als ein Vampir zu sein.' Typisch Emmett. ‚Wenn es stimmt, was Carlisle vermutet, muss es schrecklich für Brianna sein, nicht zu wissen, was aus ihren Eltern geworden ist.' Esme war immer die liebende Mutter. Ich war gespannt, wie Carlisle jetzt reagieren würde.

Roger POV

‚Wie kann Bree sich so sicher sein, dass das der schwarze Diamant ist? Okay, er war für Mandy heiß, aber das waren auch andere Edelsteine.' Ich sah meine Frau besorgt an. Sie war total aufgelöst. Ich wusste, dass Jamie den Stein nie freiwillig verkauft hätte. Entweder war ihnen etwas zugestoßen oder man hatte ihnen den Stein gestohlen. Ich hoffte inständig, dass Jamie aus irgendeinem Grund dazu gezwungen worden war, den Stein zu verkaufen.

Ich sah Bree eindringlich an. Sie versuchte Mandy zu beruhigen, aber wenn sie selbst nicht ruhig war, konnte das nicht klappen. Ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Shhh, es ist alles in Ordnung. Beruhig dich bitte. Du machst Mandy ganz nervös."

„Was soll ich denn machen, Roger? Das ist Pas Diamant!" Sie war total durcheinander. Ich nahm ihr Mandy ab. „Schatz, wir wissen doch gar nicht, was passiert ist. Vielleicht ist der Stein an Ian und Jenny oder an einen ihrer Söhne oder eine ihrer Töchter weiter gegeben worden. Wir wissen es nicht." ‚Wenn sie Vampire sind, dann können sie auch wissen, dass wir Zeitreisende sind. Wenn nicht, dann ist es jetzt eh zu spät.' „Aber wie soll er denn zu Tante Jenny und Onkel Ian oder den anderen gekommen sein?" „Bree, Jamie und Claire wollten Ian doch nach Hause bringen und die Druckerpresse holen. So stand es doch in dem Brief. Vielleicht hat dein Vater den Stein verkauft, um die Überfahrt für alle drei zu bezahlen oder er hat ihn hier in Schottland verkauft." „Roger, Pa hätte den Stein niemals verkauft! Er wollte Mama die Möglichkeit geben, wieder gehen zu können." ‚Als ob sie ihn je wieder verlassen hätte.' Bevor ich antworten konnte, räusperte sich Carlisle. Ich hatte unsere Gäste total vergessen und Brianna anscheinend auch. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach, nahm ich das zumindest an.

Brianna POV

‚Oh mein Gott, ich habe unsere Gäste total vergessen.' „Jemmy, gehst du bitte mit Mandy oben spielen. Papa und ich müssen etwas mit unseren Gästen besprechen." „Wegen Grandpa und Grandma?" „Ja, _a __ruaidh_. Wir holen euch dann, wenn es Essen gibt." Ich sah Roger dankbar an und ging schnell in die Küche, um den Ofen auszuschalten. Dies würde ein längeres Gespräch werden.

„Diese ganze Situation tut mir schrecklich leid und ich glaube wir sind ihnen eine Erklärung schuldig." „Ich denke auch, dass es Zeit für eine Aussprache ist." Carlisle wirkte entspannt. ‚Wie kann er so entspannt sein?'

Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft und Roger und ich setzten uns zu den Cullens. ‚Wo fange ich nur an?' „Carlisle, erinnern Sie sich noch an Jocasta Cameron?" Er lächelte kurz. „Ja, das tue ich. Sie war eine sehr patente Frau." „Oh ja, das war sie. Sie war eine typische MacKenzie und sie war die Tante meines Vaters." „Wie ist das möglich? Ich kann mich deutlich daran erinnern, dass ich Sie auf River Run kennen gelernt habe und jetzt sitzen Sie vor mir." „Wir haben uns auch auf River Run kennen gelernt. Wie das möglich ist, kann ich Ihnen leider nicht erklären, denn ich weis es nicht. Ich kann nur sagen, dass es aus irgendeinem Grund, für meine Familie und mich, möglich ist, durch Steinkreise zu reisen." „Wie meinen Sie das, Liebes?" ‚Lass Sie mich nicht für verrückt halten.' Ich wusste nicht, an wen ich dieses Stoßgebet sandte. Vielleicht an Gott, vielleicht aber auch an meine Eltern, um ihren Beistand zu erbitten. „Meine Mutter ist 1945 durch einen Steinkreis auf dem Craigh na Dungefallen und im Jahr 1742 gelandet. Dort hat sie meinen Vater kennen gelernt. Der Ahne von dem ich erzählt habe, der ein Jacobit war, war mein Vater. Er war zu der Zeit Lord Broch Tuarach. Das war sein offizieller Titel." „Aber Sie wurden doch in Boston geboren." Ich sah Jasper überrascht an. ‚Woher wusste er das?' „Das ist richtig. Mein Vater hat meine Mutter 1745 zurück durch die Steine geschickt. Sie war schwanger, mit mir, und mein Vater wollte nicht, dass sein Kind, nach der Schlacht von Culloden, in Schottland geboren wurde. Hätte mein Vater sie damals nicht zurück geschickt, dann hätten wahrscheinlich weder meine Mutter, noch ich überlebt. Nachdem die _Sassenach_ hier gebrandschatzt hatten, waren es lebensunwürdige Verhältnisse." Das war das erste Mal, dass ich das Wort mit Abscheu aussprach.

Roger legte mir beruhigend eine Hand aufs Bein. Es wirkte sofort. „Ich meine, jetzt kann ich verstehen, dass Sie Lallybroch unbedingt erhalten wollen. Es hat Ihrem Vater gehört. Jedoch verstehe ich nicht, wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass wir uns auf River Run getroffen haben." Ich spürte, wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und ich sah Roger nur fragend an. Er nickte.

„Wir haben Lallybroch gekauft, um einen Ort zu haben, an dem unsere Familie lebendig bleiben kann. Damit wir und unsere Kinder, nie vergessen, wer zu unserer Familie gehört." „Das ist eine sehr schöne Geste." Esme legte mir eine Hand auf den Arm und lächelte mich lieb an. Ich hatte noch immer einen Kloß im Hals und so sprach Roger weiter. „Zu Ihrer Frage, Carlisle. Claire, meine Schwiegermutter, bat mich vor ca. 15 Jahren nach einigen Männern zu suchen, die in Culloden gekämpft hatten. Bei unserer Recherche fanden wir heraus, dass Jamie, mein Schwiegervater, auch überlebt hatte und als Drucker in Edinburgh arbeitete. Claire beschloss daraufhin zurück zu ihrem Mann zu gehen. Sie hat ihn gefunden. Das erfuhren wir durch einer Zeitungsanzeige, indem von ihrem Tod die Rede war. Daraufhin beschloss meine Frau, ihrer Mutter zu folgen, um sie zu warnen. Als ich das erfuhr, bin ich meiner Frau gefolgt, um sie zurück zu holen. So kam es, dass Sie Brianna auf River Run getroffen haben. Wir haben dann einige Jahre auf dem Besitzt meiner Schwiegereltern, Frasers Ridge, gelebt. Als Mandy dann geboren wurde, sind wir wieder durch die Steine gegangen, da sie ja einen Herzfehler hatte, und so kommt es, dass wir nun vor Ihnen sitzen." „Das ist sooo romantisch." Rosalie und Alice waren begeistert von dem, was sie hörten.

„Ja, es ist romantisch. Meine Eltern haben 20 Jahre lang in dem Glauben gelebt, dass der andere tot sei und dann stand meine Mutter plötzlich vor meinem Vater. Aber es ist auch sehr traurig, denn wir wissen nicht, was aus meinen Eltern geworden ist. Wir wissen, dass sie nach Schottland wollten, um meinen Cousin nach Hause zu bringen und die Druckerpresse meines Vaters zu holen, aber das ist das letzte, was wir von ihnen wissen." Ich atmete tief durch. „Die Tatsache, dass du den Diamanten meines Vaters hast, Rosalie, hat mich total aus der Bahn geworfen." „Das ist verständlich, Liebes." Esme lächelte mich verständnisvoll an. „Wenn es Sie beruhigt, meine Familie ist seit 1850 im Besitz des Steines. Er wurde bei einer Auktion ersteigert. Soweit ich weis, war der Stein seit 1840 im Besitz des Auktionshauses." „Danke, Rosalie. Es ist zumindest ein Trost. So weis ich, dass mein Vater höchstwahrscheinlich nicht dazu gezwungen worden war, den Stein zu verkaufen, denn 1840 hat er mit Sicherheit nicht mehr gelebt. Egal wie sehr meine Mutter auf seine Gesundheit geachtet hat." Rosalie lächelte mich an.

Carlisle POV

Nachdem ich die Geschichte von Brianna gehört hatte, konnten die MacKenzies einem nur leid tun. Ich wusste wann mein Vater gestorben war, so wie fast alle aus unserer Familie.

„Ich kann nur erahnen, wie das für Sie sein muss. Aber bitte, wenn ich oder wir irgendwie behilflich sein können, sagen Sie es." Ich lächelte Brianna aufmunternd an.

Brianna warf ihrem Mann einen kurzen Blick zu und er nickte. „Es gibt da schon etwas, was ich bzw. wir gerne wissen würden. Etwas das wir nicht ganz verstehen. Ich weis nur nicht, ob Sie möchten, dass Ihre Familie dabei ist." „Das ist kein Problem. Wir haben keine Geheimnisse in unserer Familie." ‚Wie soll das auch möglich sein, bei einer Tochter, die in die Zukunft sehen kann und einem Sohn der Gedanken liest?' Ich warf Edward einen schnellen Blick zu und sah ihn lächeln.

„Fragen Sie nur." Ich ahnte, dass sie wissen wollte, warum ich jetzt hier war. Meine Familie und ich hatten besprochen, dass wir den MacKenzies die Wahrheit sagen wollen. Da die Volturi jedoch eine Gefahr darstellen, müssen wir sie auch warnen und sie müssen schwören, dass sie es für sich behalten.

„Naja, wir würden gerne wissen, wie es möglich ist, dass Sie hier sind. Sind Sie auch ein Zeitreisender?" Ein kleines Lächeln konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. „In gewisser Weise bin ich das. Aber nicht so, wie Sie. Ich kann nicht durch die Zeit springen, so wie Sie das getan haben. Seit wir uns kennen gelernt haben, habe ich jedes Jahr durchlebt." Ich sah, wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck von Brianna veränderte. „Sie wird es gleich sagen, Dad.", raunte Alice mir leise zu. „Dann ist es wahr, was ich vermute? Sind Sie ein Vampir?" „Ja." Rogers Gesicht wurde blass. „Sie sind ein Vampir?" „Ja. Es ist durchaus verständlich, wenn Sie das nicht glauben wollen." „Doch, ich glaube es. Dann ist alles wahr, was meine Freundin mir erzählt hat. Aber Ihre Augen sind nicht rot." „Woher wissen Sie, dass Vampire rote Augen haben?" „In Edinburgh gibt es eine Art Ausstellung über Vampire. Dort wird gesagt, dass Vampire rote bzw. schwarze Augen haben. Aber Sie haben goldene Augen. Das ist mir damals schon aufgefallen." Emmett lachte. „Sie weiß viel über uns, Carlisle." „Über uns?" Roger warf diese eine Frage ein. „Wir sind alle Vampire!" „Emmett!" Rosalie schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf. „Au, Rosie!"

„Roger!" Ich war einen Moment abgelenkt, durch meinen Sohn, blickte jetzt aber wieder zu den MacKenzies. „Ich hab es nicht gesehen!", entschuldigte sich Alice. Roger war zusammengesackt und lehnte an seiner Frau. Hätte sie nicht aufgeschrien und hätte es nicht zu dier Situation gepasst, hätte man denken können, dass er eingeschlafen sei.

Ich ging zu Roger und untersuchte ihn kurz. Dabei horchte ich natürlich auch auf seinen Herzschlag. „Er ist Ohnmächtig, aber es geht ihm gut." „Hey, Paps, du sollst den Leuten doch helfen und sie nicht umhauen." „Emmett, sei still!" Edward knurrte seinen Bruder regelrecht an. „Benehmt euch, Kinder!"

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie das ganze besser aufnehmen, als Ihr Mann?" Jasper konnte natürlich die ganzen Emotionen spüren. Brianna atmete tief durch. „Mein Mann ist der Sohn eines presbyterianischen Pfarrers. Ich glaube, dass hat Ihn etwas aus der Bahn geworfen. Das wundert mich eigentlich etwas, bei dem, was wir schon alles erlebt haben." „Liebes, die Reaktion, die Ihr Mann gezeigt hat, ist ganz normal." Meine Frau lächelte Brianna aufbauend an. „Er wacht gleich auf." Ich nickte Alice zu. „Vielleicht sollten wir euch einen Moment alleine lassen, Carlisle. Dann kann der Professor sicht etwas beruhigen." „Das ist eine gute Idee, Edward." Die Kinder standen auf. „Wir warten draußen. Ich denke nicht, dass es dem Professor gefallen würde, wenn wir bei Jeremiah und Amanda sind." „Edward hat recht, Dad. Wir schauen uns das Gelände etwas an." Ich nickte und die Kinder gingen raus.

„Danke." „Ich verstehe nicht ganz." Ich wusste nicht, was Brianna meinte. „Danke, dass Sie so ehrlich zu uns waren." Ich lächelte sie nur an, denn ihr Mann wachte auf.

„Bree?" „Ich bin hier, mein Schatz. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Roger blickte von seiner Frau zu Esme und mir und er wich zurück. Er wurde wieder etwas blasser. „Es ist wahr! Es war kein Traum!" „Was meinst du, Roger?" „Sie sind Vampire oder?" ‚Edward, sag Jasper er soll den Professor etwas beruhigen. Sonst wird er gleich wieder ohnmächtig.' Ich wartete einen Moment, bis ich antwortete, um Jaspers Wirkung abzuwarten. „Ja, wir sind Vampire. Aber wir sind nicht so gefährlich für Sie, wie…" ‚Sollte ich es ihm sagen?' Mir blieb keine andere Wahl. „…wie andere unserer Art, da wir uns nur von Tieren ernähren. Es droht Ihnen und Ihrer Familie keine Gefahr von uns." „Aber von anderen, Ihrer Art?" Roger war nach wie vor blass. „Vielleicht sollten, wir erst essen, bevor wir Ihnen das weiter erklären. Ich denke etwas zu essen, täte Ihnen beiden jetzt gut." „Ich glaub, ich brauch erstmal einen Whiskey! Danach kann ich was essen." Damit stand Roger auf und schenkte sich ein Glas ein.

Roger POV

Wie Bree nur so ruhig bleiben konnte, konnte ich einfach nicht verstehen. Sie war mit Esme in der Küche und bereitete das Essen zu Ende zu. Der Whiskey tat mir gut. Er half mir, mich etwas zu beruhigen.

„Wo sind Ihre Kinder?" Erst jetzt hatte ich bemerkt, dass wir alleine waren. „Sie sind draußen. Wir dachten, es sei besser, wenn nur Esme und ich Ihnen alles erklären. Wir sind einer der größten Zirkel, die es in unserer Welt gibt. Obwohl ich die Bezeichnung Familie vorziehe. Allein die Tatsache, dass wir alle Vampire sind, ist an sich schon bedrohlich." „Aber Sie haben doch gesagt, dass wir von Ihnen nichts zu befürchten haben." Dr. Cullen verwirrte mich. „Das haben Sie auch nicht. Kein Mitglied meiner Familie wird Ihrer Familie etwas tun. Das verspreche ich Ihnen!" Ich nickte.

Das war eine Menge zu verarbeiten. Ich musste an Claire und Jamie denken. ‚Wie hätte Jamie reagiert, wäre er jetzt hier? Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er wüsste, dass seine, über alles geliebte Tochter mit einem Vampir, in einem Haus gelebt hat? Und das auch noch bei seiner Tante.' Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Wahrscheinlich hätte er irgendeinen Heiligen um Hilfe gebeten. Es gab keinen Mann, den ich kannte, der mehr Heilige benennen konnte, als mein Schwiegervater.

„Roger? Holst du die Kinder, das Essen ist fertig." ‚Lass dir vor den Kindern nichts anmerken.' „Entschuldigen Sie mich einen Moment." „Aber sicher, ich werde unsere Kinder holen." Ich nickte und wir gingen in den Flur. Carlisle nach draußen und ich nach oben.

In Jem's Zimmer musste ich schmunzeln. Mandy lag in seinem Bett und Jem las ihr etwas vor. Ich war froh, dass die beiden sich so gut verstanden. Ich habe ihn einmal gefragt, warum er immer sofort zur Stelle war, wenn es um Mandy ging. Seine Antwort war: „Ich hab Grandpa doch versprochen immer auf Mandy aufzupassen. Und Versprechen muss man halten." Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich fragte, wie Jamie es schaffte, seinen Enkel so um den Finger zuwickeln. Obwohl, wenn ich ehrlich war, kannte ich die Antwort. Es war Jamies Auftreten und seine Ausstrahlung. Man sah ihm einfach an, dass er eine Führerrolle inne hatte und besser das tat, was er sagte. Er konnte einem außerdem fürchterlich Angst ein jagen. Wer konnte das besser sagen, als ich? Mein Schwiegervater hatte mich schließlich halb tot geprügelt, weil er dachte, ich hätte mich an seiner Tochter vergangen. Aber er war auch ein liebender Gatte, Vater und Großvater, der immer versuchte, für seine Familie da zu sein. Und die Siedler? Sie sprachen alle mit größtem Respekt von ihm, selbst wenn sie ihn nicht leiden konnten, so wie Tom Christie. Und sie kamen, wenn er sie rief und folgten ihm. Egal, was wir alles durchgemacht hatten, ich war froh, dass ich die Ehre hatte, diesen Mann kenn zu lernen und ihn _m'athair-cèile_ nennen zu dürfen.

Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um wieder in die Gegenwart zu gelangen. Ich sah, dass Mandy eingeschlafen war. Ich ging leise zu meinem Sohn und hockte mich neben ihn. Er sah mich an. „Jemmy, komm, wir gehen essen. Lassen wir Mandy schlafen." Er nickte, stand auf und gab seiner kleinen Schwester einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich deckte sie noch zu und dann gingen wir gemeinsam nach unten. „Du bist ein toller großer Bruder, Jem. Mandy kann froh sein, dass sie dich hat." Jem lächelte stolz. „Grandpa hat gesagt, dass Brüder immer auf ihre Schwestern aufpassen müssen." „Da hat Grandpa recht." Ich lächelte meinen Sohn an. Er hatte soviel von Jamie in sich. Ich glaube ich konnte langsam verstehen, wie es Claire während der Trennung ging, wenn sie Brianna ansah. Brianna war noch viel mehr wie ihr Vater, als Jem es war.

Das Essen verlief ohne große Ereignisse. Wir redeten über viele Verschiedene Dinge. Dabei ließen wir jedoch die Themen Zeitreise und Vampire außen vor. Brianna hatte Esme darum gebeten, dass wir das Thema beim Essen vermeiden. Wegen der Kinder und Esme hatte dem zugestimmt.

Nach dem Essen brachte ich Jem ins Bett. Als ich Mandy in ihr Zimmer bringen wollte meinte er nur, dass er auf dem Boden schläft und sie in seinem Bett schlafen kann. Sie sollte doch schließlich nicht aufwachen. Ich lächelte ihn nur an und half ihm, sein Bett aus Decken zu machen. Ich bestand jedoch darauf, dass wir Mandys Bett holten, damit er sich damit zudecken konnte. Mandy benutzte ja seines.

Carlisle POV

Wir saßen wieder im Wohnzimmer. „Ich denke, wir müssen Ihnen noch einiges erklären." Brianna und Roger nickten mir zu. „Sie haben gesagt, uns droht von ihnen keine Gefahr, aber von anderen Ihrer Art. Wie meinen Sie das?" „Nun ja, es ist so, dass wir eher die Ausnahme bilden, indem wir uns von Tieren ernähren. Es gibt noch eine andere Familie, die sich wie wir ernährt. Die anderen Vampire ernähren sich auf die ursprüngliche Art und Weise." „Sie meinen, von Menschen?" „Ja." „Also liegt darin der Unterschied? Ich meine, wegen Ihrer Augenfarbe." Brianna konnte schnell kombinieren. Ich nickte. „Carlisle, wir müssen Ihnen von den Volturi erzählen. Sie müssen gewarnt sein." Edward hatte recht. Die Volturi stellten eine Gefahr für die MacKenzies dar. „Wer oder was sind die Volturi?" „Den Namen habe ich schon mal gehört. So werden Menschen genannt, die in einer kleinen Stadt in Italien wohnen." „Das ist richtig. Wir meinen jedoch einen Vampirzirkel, der dort lebt. Es ist der älteste Zirkel der Welt. Er stellt Regeln für uns auf und wacht über die Einhaltung dieser." „Es gibt Regeln?" „Ja. Und dadurch, dass wir Ihnen erzählt haben, dass wir Vampire sind, haben wir die wichtigste Regel, welche die Geheimhaltung unserer Art beinhaltet, gebrochen." „Und was bedeutet das für uns?" Brianna wollte alles genau wissen, Roger hingegen saß still da und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er alles erstmal in sich aufnehmen wollte.

Wir beantworteten alle Fragen und zum Schluss gaben sie uns das Versprechen, dass sie zu keinem ein Wort sagen würden. Auch nicht zu ihren Kindern. Briannas Kommentar dazu gefiel mir sehr gut. „Wenn es jemanden gibt, der weis, wie es ist, ein Geheimnis mit sich zu tragen und es mit niemandem, außer seiner Familie, teilen zu können, dann sind wir es." Da hatte sie mit Sicherheit recht.

Nachdem wir alles geklärt hatten, verblieben wir so, dass sich die MacKenzies bei uns melden sollten, wenn sie den heutigen Tag verarbeitet haben. Bis dahin sicherte ich Brianna zu, dass ich versuchen würde, alles, was mir möglich war, zu tun, um Informationen über ihre Eltern zu sammeln.

Mit dieser Abmachung verabschiedeten wir uns dann auch, denn beiden war anzusehen, dass sie die Ereignisse des Tages mitgenommen hatten.

_**a **__**ruaidh**_ = mein Roter (Rogers Kosename für Jemmy)

_**m'athair-cèile**_ = Schwiegervater


	9. Chapter 9 Erkenntnisse

**Hallo alle miteinander!**

**Asche auf mein Haupt! Ich bin untröstlich, dass ich schon wieder so lange gebraucht habe. Ich hoffe ihr könnt es mir nachsehen. Und damit ihr nicht wieder ungeduldig warten müsst, warne ich euch jetzt schon mal vor, dass es wieder etwas länger dauern könnte, da ich momentan an drei Hausarbeiten schreiben muss, die je mindestens 15 Seiten lang sein müssen. Ich würde viel lieber an der Geschichte weiter schreiben, aber die FH geht momentan vor.**

**Hoffe ihr habt trotzdem spaß beim lesen.**

**LG**

**A_Leannan**

Carlisle POV

Es war nun 14 Tage her, dass wir bei den MacKenzies waren und sie hatten sich noch nicht wieder bei uns gemeldet. Das war verständlich, denn schließlich erfuhr man ja nicht jeden Tag, dass man den Arzt der Tochter schon vor 200 Jahren kennen gelernt hat und dass er und seine Familie Vampire sind.

Ich saß wie so oft in meinem Büro und arbeitete einige Akten aus dem Krankenhaus durch. Es half mir mich etwas abzulenken, denn ich konnte einfach nicht viel über die Frasers heraus finden.

„Liebling, gräm dich nicht so. Wenn du dich weiter so quälst ergreift Jasper wieder die Flucht." Ich hatte Esme nicht bemerkt, was bei unserem guten Gehör schon fast an ein Wunder grenzte. „Entschuldige, mein Sohn." „Schon gut, Carlisle.", kam es aus dem Zimmer von Alice und Jasper. „Was quält dich so?" Esme setzte sich vor mich auf den Schreibtisch. Während ich mich zurück lehnte fuhr ich mir durch die Haare. „Ich kann einfach keine Anhaltspunkte finden. Ich kann mich an die Zeitungsanzeige erinnern, von der Brianna gesprochen hat. Ich war damals in der Nähe von Willmington. Aber danach habe ich nicht bewusst etwas von ihren Eltern gehört." „Ärgere dich nicht darüber. Du hast nur versprochen, dein möglichstes zu versuchen und wenn du nichts herausfindest, dann ist das nun Mal nicht zu ändern." „Ich weis, aber ich würde ihr so gerne helfen. Vielleicht wissen einige unserer Freunde etwas. Ich bin damals vielen begegnet." Esme lächelte mich lieb an. „Bestimmt, weis der eine oder andere etwas. Aber jetzt lass uns jagen gehen. Du warst das letzte Mal vor zweieinhalb Wochen jagen. Auch wenn du eine unfassbare Selbstbeherrschung hast, ist das nicht gut für dich und ich kenne da ein Plätzchen, wo wir ungestört sind." Dabei sah sie mich verführerisch an und somit war es um mich geschehen. Diese Frau war einfach nur der Wahnsinn und ich fragte mich nicht zum ersten Mal, womit ich sie verdient hatte.

Zwei Tage später bekam ich Post aus England. Sie war von Alistair, einem meiner ältesten Freunde und dazu wohnte er schon sein ganzes Leben in Großbritannien. Gespannt öffnete ich den Brief.

‚Mein lieber Freund,

ich kann mich an Broch Tuarach sehr gut erinnern. Er war ein tüchtiger Mann und ein guter Krieger. Seine Frau war etwas, ich sage mal gewöhnungsbedürftig. Offiziell war sie aus Frankreich, aber sie hatte keinen Akzent. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr, konnte aber nie herausfinden was. Habe sie nach den Wirren des Aufstandes allerdings aus den Augen verloren, denn es wurde wieder einmal Jagd auf unseresgleichen gemacht.

Während meiner Zeit in Edinburgh ließ ein Drucker Namens A. Malcolm seine Presse nach Amerika verschiffen. Soweit ich weis, wollte er von Frankreich aus auch wieder nach Amerika segeln, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen hat er sein Schiff verpasst und ist dann später gefahren, was sein Glück war, denn das erste Schiff ist gesunken.

Ich weis nicht, ob ich dir mit diesen Informationen weiterhelfen konnte, wenn ja, lass es mich wissen. Werde versuchen noch mehr Informationen über Broch Tuarach zu bekommen.' Der Brief war mit einem einfachen Alistair unterzeichnet. Das war ein typischer Brief von meinem alten Freund. Kurz, aber alle wichtigen Informationen enthalten. Interessant war, dass er die Frasers kannte. Ich wusste nicht, dass er schon vor dem Aufstand in Schottland gewesen war. Den Namen A. Malcolm hatte ich schon einmal gehört. Nur in welchem Bezug?

Als ich meine Tasche für die Arbeit packte, fiel es mir ein. Fergus Fraser, war ein Drucker in Willmington und dort hatte ich den Namen A. Malcolm schon einmal gelesen. Nur in welchem Zusammenhang standen die beiden? Das würde ich herausfinden müssen.

Brianna POV

‚Sollte ich sie anrufen? Ich komme damit klar, dass sie Vampire sind, aber wie sieht es mit Roger aus?' Ich war mir absolut nicht sicher, was ich tun sollte. Deswegen tat ich das, was ich immer tat. Ich ging in unsere kleine Kapelle und zündete dort eine Kerze an. „Warum kannst du jetzt nicht hier sein, Mama?" Mit ihr hätte ich darüber reden können, aber sie war nicht da. „Warum habt ihr nur diesen einen Brief geschrieben? Ihr habt uns Jemmys Truhe geschickt, aber nur einen Brief! Warum?" Ich ließ mich auf den Boden nieder. ‚Was hätte Pa gesagt oder gemacht, wenn er das gewusst hätte? Oder Tante Jocasta?' Sie vertraute Carlisle blind. Und das hab ich auch mehrfach zu spüren bekommen.

1770

Ich war wieder mal in Jocastas Garten und genoss das schöne Wetter. Es war sehr warm, aber es war eine angenehme Wärme. Dafür war ich sehr dankbar, denn wäre es drückend,

würde ich nicht aus meinem Zimmer herauskommen.

„Brianna, darf ich Sie ein Stück begleiten?" Ich drehte mich um und stand vor Lord John. „Sicher." Er bot mir seinen Arm an, wie es sich für einen Gentleman gehörte.

Wir gingen einige Zeit still nebeneinander her, bis er das Schweigen brach. „Was halten Sie von dem neuen Arzt Ihrer Tante?" „Er scheint sehr höflich zu sein. Ich habe noch nicht viel mit ihm gesprochen. Aber meine Tante ist sehr beeindruckt von ihm. Sind Sie nur zufällig zur gleichen Zeit hier eingetroffen oder sind Sie zusammen gereist?" „Wir haben uns in Cross Creek getroffen. Er hatte gefragt, wie man zu Ihrer Tante gelangt und der Gastwirt wusste, dass ich auf dem Weg hierher war. So hat er ihn mir vorgestellt. Obwohl er noch sehr jung scheint, ist er doch schon viel durch die Welt gereist." „Wie meinen Sie das?" Lord John lächelte mich an. „Auf unserem Weg hierher hat er erzählt, dass er aus Italien kommt und dass er einige Jahre durch Europa gereist ist." „Vielleicht ist er auch mit seiner Familie gereist, als er noch ein Kind war." „Das ist möglich. Darf ich fragen, wie es Ihren Eltern geht? Haben Sie schon Neuigkeiten?" Mit der Ansprache meiner Eltern, war meine gute Laune verflogen, denn ich hatte seit zwei Wochen keine Neuigkeiten mehr erhalten. Das Letzte, was ich wusste, war, dass sie das Indianerdorf, in dem Roger war, erreicht hatten. Davon wusste auch Lord John. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie mit meiner Frage nicht verletzten. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir." Er musste bemerkt haben, dass ich nicht gut auf dieses Thema zu sprechen war. „Ich würde jetzt gerne rein gehen." Lord John nickte und führte mich ins Haus.

Dort begegneten wir Ulysseus. „Mistress Brianna, Ihre Tante möchte Sie sehen." ‚Was will sie denn jetzt schon wieder?' Ergeben seufzte ich. „Ich komme. Sie entschuldigen mich bitte, Lord John." Er nickte und ich ging in den Salon meiner Tante.

„Tante, was kann ich für dich tun?" „Ah, Brianna. Ich möchte, dass du dich von Dr. Cullen untersuchen lässt. Ich möchte sicher gehen, dass mit deinem Kind alles in Ordnung ist." Ich glaubte nicht, was ich da hörte. „Das werde ich nicht tun. Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich mich an das halte, was Mama mir gesagt hat. Ich vertraue keinem, außer ihr, wenn es um mein Kind geht. Außerdem fühle ich mich gut und auch meinem Kind geht es gut!" „Das ist Unsinn! Dr. Cullen ist sehr kompetent und wer weiß, wann deine Mutter und dein Vater wieder kommen. Sie hätten dich in deinen Umständen nicht alleine lassen sollen." „Tante, diese Diskussion hatten wir schon mehr als einmal. Ich werde mich nicht untersuchen lassen!" „Jetzt reicht es mir aber! Du lässt dich jetzt untersuchen und wenn ich dich höchst persönlich an dein Bett binden muss!" Jocasta hatte ihre Stricknadeln zur Seite gelegt und damit war dieses Gespräch für sie beendet. Auch wenn es mir nicht passte, hatte ich keine andere Wahl, als mich von Dr. Cullen untersuchen zu lassen

1981

Das Klingeln des Telefons riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Das war die Mutter von Jemmys Freund, die wissen wollte, ob Jemmy noch bei ihnen mit Abendbrot essen dürfte. Ich hatte nichts dagegen, denn Mandy war bei Fiona und würde dort auch übernachten. So hatten Roger und ich noch etwas Zeit für uns, wenn er nach Hause kommen würde.

Keine halbe Stunde später kam mein Mann auch schon.

„Wo sind denn die Kinder? Es ist so ruhig." Er begrüßte mich, wie immer, mit einem Kuss. „Mandy ist doch bei Fiona und Jemmy isst noch bei Carson mit. Maggie bringt ihn anschließend her." „Also haben wir noch etwas Zeit für uns?" Ich nickte. „Ich bring eben meine Tasche ins Büro und dann komm ich zu dir ins Wohnzimmer." „In Ordnung."

Ich überlegte, wie ich Roger auf die Cullens ansprechen sollte, doch bevor ich dazu kam, sprach er mich direkt darauf an. „Brianna, ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir die Cullens anrufen sollten. Mir behagt es zwar nicht, dass sie Vampire sind, aber ich glaube Carlisle, wenn er sagt, dass uns von ihnen keine Gefahr droht, dennoch ist mir nicht ganz wohl dabei. Aber ich bin mir auch der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie uns bei der Suche nach deinen Eltern sehr behilflich sein können und das ist wichtiger!" Ich konnte mir nur vorstellen, wie es in ihm aussah, aber ich war ihm auch dankbar für seine Entscheidung. „Das denke ich auch. Ich kann auch verstehen, dass dir die ganze Situation Unbehagen bereitet, aber sieh es auch mal von dieser Seite. Carlisle ist mindestens 240 Jahre alt und wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe ist Jasper auch über 100 Jahre alt. Du könntest viele deiner Theorien mit ihnen diskutieren." Dieses Argument würde ihn überzeugen, denn ich wusste, wie ich meinen Mann zu bearbeiten hatte, wenn er sich bei einem Entschluss nicht sicher war. Außerdem hatte ich viel über Geschichtsprofessoren von meinem Vater gelernt. „Da hast du recht. Es wäre sicherlich sehr interessant, mit ihnen über ihre Erfahrungen zu reden." „Das glaube ich dir. Ich werde Esme morgen anrufen und um eine neues Treffen bitten." Ich sah Roger kurz an und fügte noch hinzu, dass wir das Treffen vielleicht hier machen sollten. So konnten die Kinder auch auf ihre Zimmer gehen oder auf dem Gelände spielen, während wir uns mit den Cullens unterhielten.

Vor drei Tagen hatte ich bei Esme angerufen und heute würden sie vorbei kommen.

Esme sah wie immer wunderhübsch aus, genauso elegant wie Carlisle. So ganz konnte ich es noch immer nicht begreifen, dass ich ihn eigentlich schon seit 200 Jahren kannte, obwohl ich ihn erst vor 12 Jahren kennen gelernt habe. Aber ich konnte damit ganz gut umgehen, denn ich wurde ja selbst im 18. Jahrhundert gezeugt und erst im 20. Jahrhundert geboren.

„Es freut mich, Sie wieder zu sehen, Brianna." „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Esme. Ich hoffe es geht Ihnen gut." „Danke, der Nachfrage. Allmählich haben wir uns hier eingelebt." „Das ist schön." Während ich mich mit Esme unterhielt, tat Roger das gleiche mit Carlisle. So wie Roger gestikulierte ging es um irgendetwas Historisches.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde, in der ich Esme viel über die Geschichte von Lallybroch erzählt hatte, kamen die fünf Kinder. „Es ist schön, wieder hier sein zu dürfen, Mrs. MacKenzie." „Danke, Alice. Kommt doch bitte rein." Wir setzten uns alle ins Wohnzimmer. Unsere Kinder spielten derweil draußen.

Carlisle begann zu sprechen. „Ich glaube, Sie möchten gerne wissen, ob wir etwas über Ihre Eltern erfahren haben." „Damit haben Sie recht, Carlisle. Wir selbst haben leider keinen großen Erfolg gehabt." Carlisle lächelte mich an. „Es ist auch schwierig Informationen nach 200 Jahren zu finden. Ich hatte selbst einige Schwierigkeiten, da mir noch einige Zusammenhänge unklar sind." Ich war verwirrt und sah meinen Mann an, dem es anscheinend nicht anders ging. „Also haben Sie nichts über meine Schwiegereltern herausgefunden?" „Nicht direkt. Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte leider nicht das Vergnügen Ihre Schwiegereltern kennen zu lernen." ‚Wie sollen wir je etwas herausfinden, wenn selbst Carlisle nichts finden konnte?' Ich war verzweifelt. Ich wollte mich einfach nicht damit abfinden, dass ich nie herausfinden würde, was mit meinen Eltern geschehen war. „Carlisle, erzähl doch einfach, was du herausgefunden hast. Vielleicht können Brianna und Roger etwas damit anfangen und wir können später noch einmal bei Alistair nachfragen." Carlisle nickte seiner Frau zu. „Ein Bekannter von mir kannte ihre Eltern. Jedoch hat er sie nach dem Aufstand von `45 aus den Augen verloren. Er sagte, dass er Ihre Mutter für seltsam hielt, aber das ist bei ihm nichts Außergewöhnliches." Ich musste lächeln. „Das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches. Meine Mutter wurde von vielen für seltsam gehalten. Ihr wurde sogar der Hexenprozess gemacht." Jetzt musste auch Roger schmunzeln. „Darüber würde ich gerne mehr erfahren. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht." Ich lächelte Jasper an. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich kann es dir gerne später erzählen. Was haben Sie noch erfahren, Carlisle?" „Nun, mein Bekannter sagte, dass er einige Zeit in Edinburgh gelebt hat und in dieser Zeit wollte ein Drucker namens A. Malcolm seine Presse nach Amerika verschiffen lassen. Der Name hat mich etwas stutzig gemacht, denn ich habe diesen Namen bei einem Drucker namens Fergus Fraser schon einmal gelesen. In den 1780ern." „Mrs. MacKenzie, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" Ich sah Jasper mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. ‚Woher wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte?' „Könnten Sie das bitte wiederholen, Carlisle." Er tat es und ich hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass ich mich nicht verhört hatte. Er hatte von Alexander Malcolm gesprochen. Ich konnte mir das Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Sie haben etwas über meinen Vater herausgefunden!" Ich wäre ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen. „Aber Ihr Vater hieß doch James Fraser." Jetzt musste ich laut lachen. Daraufhin blickte ich in die verwirrten Gesichter der Cullens. „Oh, entschuldigen Sie, dass können Sie natürlich nicht wissen. Der vollständige Name meines Vaters ist James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser. Aber nach Culloden wurde er wegen Hochverrats verurteilt und war Jahrelang im Gefängnis bzw. in Helwater. Deswegen hat er später in Edinburgh unter dem Namen Alexander Malcolm und nicht James Fraser, eine Druckerei geführt. So haben wir ihn auch damals gefunden, als wir nach ihm gesucht haben." Jetzt lächelte Carlisle mich an. „Dann wissen wir also, dass auf jeden Fall Ihr Vater in Schottland war und dann wieder nach Amerika gefahren ist. Was ich mich jetzt allerdings frage, ist in welchem Zusammenhang er mit diesem Fergus Fraser steht." „Fergus ist mein Adoptivbruder, könnte man so sagen. Meine Eltern haben ihn zu sich genommen, als sie vor dem Aufstand in Paris waren. Fergus ist dann bei meinem Vater, bzw. meiner Tante aufgewachsen. Und als er dann meine Stiefschwester geheiratet hat, hat mein Vater gesagt, sein Nachname ist Fraser. Fergus ist so was wie der Ziehsohn meines Vaters." Roger lächelte mich an. „Sag du noch mal, du hast keine komplizierten Familienverhältnisse." „Mecker nicht, das ist auch deine Familie, schließlich ist Pa auch dein Cousin!" „Jetzt bin ich total verwirrt. Ihr Bruder hat Ihre Schwester geheiratet und Ihr Vater ist der Cousin Ihres Mannes? Das ist doch alles verboten." „Emmett, das ist es nicht. Erstens ist das alles vor 200 Jahren gewesen und zweitens, sind wir auch alle offiziell Geschwister, aber du bist mit Rosalie verheiratet, wie ich es mit Alice bin. So ist es bei Mrs. MacKenzies Familie auch. Nur das mit dem Cousin habe ich nicht verstanden." „Das ist auch ein wenig kompliziert. Einer meiner Vorfahren war der Onkel meines Schwiegervaters. Also ist er mein Cousin, aber es liegen einige Generationen dazwischen." „Das ist ja wirklich genauso kompliziert, wie unsere offizielle Geschichte." Emmett schüttelte nur den Kopf. Daraufhin mussten alle lachen.

„Jetzt wissen wir zumindest, dass Jamie in Schottland war. Also werden Claire und Ian ihn sicherlich auch begleitet haben. Wissen Sie, in welchem Jahr das war? Dann könnte man nach den Passagierlisten suchen und wir könnten herausfinden, ob Claire und Ian ihn wirklich begleitet haben." „Mein Bekannter hat zwischen 1775 und 1780 in Edinburg gelebt." Ich griff nach Rogers Hand. „Onkel Ian ist 1778 gestorben. Vielleicht haben sie es noch vorher geschafft. Lass uns mit den Listen aus dem Jahr anfangen." Ich war jetzt voller Hoffnung, dass wir meine Eltern finden würden.

Wir unterhielten uns noch eine ganze Weile und Carlisle versprach. Dass er sich bei uns melden würde, wenn er etwas herausgefunden hatte.

Nachdem die Cullens gegangen waren, ging ich mit Roger in die kleine Kapelle. Ich zündete zwei Kerzen an. „Wir finden euch! Wir wissen jetzt, dass du auf jeden Fall wieder hier warst, Pa! Wir werden herausfinden, was aus euch geworden ist, das verspreche ich euch!" Roger nahm mich in den Arm. „Wir werden sie mit Hilfe von Carlisle schon finden. Aber was machen wir dann?" Ich ahnte, was hinter Rogers Frage steckte. „Ich weis nicht, was ich dann empfinde. Aber ich möchte nicht wieder durch die Steine gehen. Auch wenn wir wissen, dass es möglich ist. Ich möchte nicht zu ihnen zurück gehen, nur um sie dann, irgendwann, für immer zu verlieren. Ich glaube, ich möchte einfach nur wissen, dass sie noch ein erfülltes Leben hatten und in Frieden sterben konnten." „Das kann ich verstehen. Und damit wir nicht mehr so lange warten müssen, werde ich morgen gleich nach den Passagierlisten, von den Schiffen suchen, die in Edinburgh angekommen sind." „Danke." Ich küsste Roger ein letztes Mal, bevor wir die Kerzen auspusteten und zu Bett gingen.


	10. Chapter 10 Erste Ergebnisse

**Hey zusammen! *weiße Fahne schwenk***

**Seit mir bitte nicht all zu böse, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber inzwischen solltet ihr das ja von mir gewöhnt sein. *Kopf einzieh***

**Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nur sagen, dass ich nicht viel Zeit hatte und leider auch ne Schreibblockade. Aber ich hab sie überwunden und hier ist das nächste Kapitel.**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen.**

**A_Leannan**

Brianna POV

Allmählich war ich am verzweifeln. Roger hatte sich alle Passagierlisten, von den Schiffen, die 1778 von Amerika aus nach Edinburg gefahren waren, schicken lassen. Das waren insgesamt 40 Schiffe. 10 konnten wir von Anfang an aussortieren, denn es handelte sich um reine Frachtschiffe. Wir hatten schon 20 Listen durchgesehen, doch noch keine Spur meiner Eltern gefunden.

Es war schon spät, als wir im Büro saßen und wieder einmal über den Listen hingen, als Roger meinte „Bree, komm mal, ich hab das was Interessantes gefunden." Ich war sofort Feuer und Flamme. „Was ist es?" „Etwas das dich freuen wird, aber ich sage dir besser gleich, dass es leider nicht deine Eltern sind." „Aber wer ist es dann?" Roger lächelte mich an. „Dein Bruder." „Willie? Aber warum ist er nicht nach London gesegelt? Und warum ist er überhaupt nach England gefahren?" „Warum er nicht nach London gefahren ist, kann ich dir sagen. Sein Schiff musste Ladung in Edinburg abliefern und ist anschließend weiter nach London gesegelt. Das Warum kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten." „Und Lord John?" Roger schüttelte den Kopf. „Er steht nicht mit auf der Liste. Aber jetzt wissen wir, dass dein Bruder den Krieg überlebt hat." Ich sah meinen Mann vorwurfsvoll an. „Das Willie überlebt hat, wusste ich auch so." Mein Mann schaute mich nur fragend an. Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Den Titel Lord bzw. Lady Ellesmere gibt es heute auch noch und Willie war der einzige offizielle Erbe des achten Lord Ellesmere, auch wenn derselbige nicht der leibliche Vater war." „Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht." Ich strich Roger über die Wange. „Aber es ist schön, es schwarz auf weiß zu sehen oder besser schwarz auf gelb. Aber lass uns jetzt weiter nach meinen Eltern suchen." Roger bekam noch einen Kuss und ich ging wieder zu meinem Schreibtisch und las mir die nächste Liste durch.

Am nächsten Tag fuhr ich mit Mandy ins Krankenhaus. Sie hatte mal wieder einen Kontrolltermin, wegen ihres Herzfehlers. Dabei wollte ich Carlisle nach Lord John und neuen Ergebnissen seinerseits fragen.

„Na meine kleine, wie war dein Wochenende?" „Schön. Ich hab mit Jemmy verstecken gespielt und dreimal hat er mich nicht gefunden." Antwortete sie stolz. „Da hast du dich aber ganz besonders gut versteckt." Er lachte sie an. „Jetzt will ich mir aber mal dein Herz anhören." Er setzte Mandy auf die Liege und hörte ihr Herz ab. „Der Herzschlag ist kräftig und regelmäßig. Und was machen wir jetzt noch? Weist du das noch von Dr. Fiennes?" „Du guckst dir in dem Fernseher mein Herz an." Carlisle nickte. „Genau, wir machen noch einen Ultraschall und dann sind wir auch schon fertig." So wie Amanda Carlisle anblickte, vergötterte sie ihn, was ich nachvollziehen konnte, denn ich hattedas kenn ihn ja selbst als schönen Mann bezeichnet.

„Was haben Sie auf dem Herzen, Brianna?" ‚Woher wusste er das?' „Stört das auch nicht die Untersuchung?" „Nein. Also?" „Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie wissen, was aus Lord John Grey geworden ist." Carlisle sah mich kurz an. „Sie meinen den jungen Mann, mit dem ich bei Ihrer Tante angekommen bin und den ich dann später auch verarztet habe?" ‚Junge Mann?' „Eigentlich schon, aber so jung war Lord John damals gar nicht mehr." Darauf musste Carlisle lächeln. „Für **meine** Verhältnisse schon." Dabei zwinkerte er mir zu. „Ja, ich weis, was aus ihm geworden ist. Er ist um 1800 in London gestorben. Ich war in der Nähe und habe es von einem Kollegen erfahren." Ich atmete erleichtert aus. „Warum fragen Sie?" „Nun ja, Roger und ich durchsuchen ja gerade die Passagierlisten und sind dabei auf meinen Bruder gestoßen, aber nicht auf seinen Stiefvater und da habe ich mich gefragt, ob Sie es vielleicht wissen." Carlisle nickte erneut. „Das kann ich verstehen. Es ist nicht einfach, wenn man Freunde oder in Ihrem Fall Freunde und Familie in einem anderen Jahrhundert hat und nicht weis, was aus ihnen geworden ist. Wie standen Sie zu Lord John, wenn ich fragen darf?" „Sie dürfen. Lord John war ein alter Freund meines Vaters. Ich weis nicht genau wie sie sich kennen gelernt haben, aber soweit ich weis, war es noch vor der Schlacht von Culloden, aber ich schätze sie sind erst danach Freunde geworden, da Lord John ein Rotrock war." Ich musste etwas schmunzeln, denn ich kannte Pa´s, ich nenne es mal Allergie, gegen eben diese Soldaten, sehr gut. „Auch mir war Lord John ein guter Freund. Als wir uns kennen lernten war ich in nicht gerade einfachen Umständen und damit mein gesellschaftliches Ansehen und auch das meiner Familie nicht in Verruf geriet, bot er an sich mit mir zu verloben. So hätten meine Eltern genügend Zeit, Roger zu finden und Tante Jocasta würde mich nicht mehr verheiraten wollen, da ich ja verlobt wäre. Ich war ihm damals sehr dankbar dafür." „Das kann ich nachvollziehen. Aber wie kommt es, dass Lord John der Steifvater Ihres Bruders war, warum ist er nicht bei Ihrem Vater aufgewachsen?" Ich lächelte matt. Es machte mich, wie immer, traurig über meine Familie zureden. „Naja, William ist mein Halbbruder. Er hatte eine andere Mutter. Heute würde man sagen, er ist ein uneheliches Kind, damals war er ein Bastard, obwohl er zur Welt kam, als seine Mutter verheiratet war. Allerdings nicht mit meinem Vater, denn der war ihr Stallbursche. Sie hatte ihn erpresst und da er meine Tante und ihre Familie nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte, lies er sich darauf ein. Sowohl Williams Mutter, als auch sein Namensgeber starben am Tag seiner Geburt und so nahm seine Tante ihn zu sich. Als mein Vater von seiner Zwangsarbeit entbunden wurde, versprach Lord John ihm, sich um seinen Sohn zu kümmern und heiratete Willies Tante." Carlisle lächelte mich an. „Sie haben wirklich eine interessante Familiengeschichte." „Ja, irgendwie schon." Antwortete ich, während ich die Tränen unterdrückte.

Carlisle POV

Ich hörte den Kloß in Brianna´s Stimme. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie es für sie sein musste, nicht zu wissen, was aus ihrer Familie geworden war. Wie auch? Meine Mutter war gestorben, als ich noch ein Kind war und meine Vater wenige Jahre nach meiner Verwandlung und die Familie, die ich jetzt hatte, begann ich 1918 zu erschaffen. Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, wandte ich mich wieder Amanda zu. „So junge Dame, mit deinem Herzen ist alles in Ordnung. Du kannst dich wieder anziehen und dann draußen noch etwas spielen, ich möchte noch etwas mit deiner Mama besprechen." „Ist es etwas wegen mir?" Ich lächelte sie an. „Nein, es ist etwas wegen deinen Großeltern." „Achso. Darf ich Mama?" „Ja, aber du bleibst bitte in dem Spielzimmer. Ich bin gleich bei dir." Mandy nickte und ich öffnete ihr die Tür. „Tschüss, Dr. Carlisle." „Auf Wiedersehen, Amanda." Ich schloss die Tür und drehte mich zu Brianna, die mich mit einem fragenden Blick ansah. Ich atmete noch einmal durch. „Ich habe etwas herausgefunden."

RogerPOV

Brianna und ich saßen schon mehrere Tage an den Passagierlisten, doch bis jetzt hatten wir „nur" Willie gefunden, was uns leider nicht weiterhalf.

Bree war mit Mandy bei Carlisle zu einer Kontrolluntersuchung, Jemmy machte Hausaufgaben und ich widmete mich wieder den Lisen, als das Telefon klingelte. „MacKenzie!" „Hey Rog, hier ist Tim." „Hey, was kann ich für dich tun?" „Du kannst mir zuhören. Ich habe etwas über diese Claire Fraser herausgefunden." „Wirklich? Was denn?" „Also, ich weis ja nicht, was so toll an dieser Frau ist, denn es ist gar nicht so einfach etwas über sie zu finden. Das habe ich auch nicht." „Aber du hast doch grade…" „Ich weis, was ich grade gesagt hab. Ich habe etwas von ihr gefunden." „Von ihr?" „Ja, es ist ein Buch über die Heilkräfte von Kräutern und anderen Pflanzen." „Claire hat ein Buch veröffentlicht?" „Nein, das hat ein Drucker namens A. Bell gemacht, aber sie hat es geschrieben." „Und wann war das?" „Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, aber ich habe an der St. Andrews University nachgefragt, ob sie mir ihr Exemplar zur Ansicht zuschicken, dann kannst du es dir angucken." „Wow! Danke Mann." ‚Wir haben Claire gefunden!' „Kein Problem. Aber sag mal, was ist so besonders an dieser Frau?" ‚Wie erklär ich das denn jetzt?' „Ich bin bei meiner Recherche über die Zeit vor Culloden auf sie gestoßen und schon damals war sie so etwas wie eine Ärztin und auch später vorm Unabhängigkeitskrieg hat sie auch eine kleine aber wichtige Rolle gespielt." „Ahja. Du, ich meld mich bei dir, wenn das Buch da ist. Ich muss jetzt los, sonst gibt es Ärger mit meiner Frau." Ich lachte nur und wir verabschiedeten uns.

Als ich mich wieder an die Listen setzen wollte, hörte ich wie ein Auto auf den Hof fuhr. Ich ging runter, um zu gucken, wer gekommen war, als ich Mandy in den Flur laufen sah. „Papa!" „Hallo _a leannan!_ Was hat Carlisle gesagt?" „Mit meinem Herzen ist alles in Ordnung." „Das ist schön." „Ich geh zu Jemmy spielen." „Mach das. Ist Mama noch draußen?" „Sie ist in der Kirche." „Danke, _a leannan_."

‚Warum ist Bree in der Kapelle?' Als ich die Kapelle betrat, saß Bree auf dem Boden und ich hörte sie schluchzen. „Bree, was ist denn los? Mit Mandy ist doch alles in Ordnung." „Warum, Mama! Warum hast du das getan?" ‚Was ist denn los?' „Bree was ist denn passiert?" Meine Frau drehte sich zu mir um und warf sich mir an den Hals. „Oh Roger!" „Was ist denn passiert? Hat Carlisle etwas herausgefunden?" „Ja. Und es ist schrecklich." ‚Was hat Carlisle bloß herausgefunden?' „Beruhig dich erstmal und dann erzähl mir alles."

Einige Zeit später hatte sie sich beruhigt. „Carlisle hat einen Freund, der im 18. Jahrhundert als Standesbeamter gearbeitet hat und der hat 1778 eine Ehe zwischen Lord John und Mama geschlossen." ‚Claire hat Lord John geheiratet?' „Aber was war mit deinem Vater?" „Laut dem Mann war Mama Witwe." „Aber das kann doch gar nicht sein. Jamie ist doch auch wieder nach Amerika gefahren. Das haben wir doch auch von Carlisle erfahren." „Aber trotzdem hat Mama Lord John geheiratet." „Das wird mit Sicherheit seinen Grund gehabt haben. Vielleicht brauchte Claire Hilfe und dachte, dass Jamie auf dem Schiff war, das untergegangen ist, so wie er es vorhatte?" Bree schluchzte an meiner Schulter.

‚Wie sag ich ihr denn jetzt, dass Claire ein Buch geschrieben hat?' „Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass Claire das freiwillig gemacht hat. Du weist besser als jeder andere, dass die beiden sich nicht wirklich mochten." „Aber warum sollte Mama das gemacht haben?" „Vielleicht war sie in Gefahr und durch die Heirat mit Lord John war sie in Sicherheit, da sie las Witwe galt, obwohl wir wissen, dass sie es nicht war." „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht." ‚Ich hoffe es, _mo chride_. Ich hoffe es. Irgendwie muss ich jetzt ne Überleitung finden.'

„Ich soll dir übrigens einen schönen Gruß von Tim bestellen." Brianna sah mich fragend an. „Wann hast du den denn gesehen?" „Gar nicht. Er hat angerufen. Ich hatte ihn doch gebeten nach Claires Büchlein zu suchen. Er hat angerufen, weil er etwas gefunden hat." „Er hat Mamas Büchlein gefunden?" „Nein, leider nicht." „Was hat er denn dann gefunden?" „Claire hat ein Buch über die Heilkräfte von Kräutern und Pflanzen geschrieben. Die St. Andrews University hat eine Ausgabe von diesem Buch." „Mama hat ein Buch geschrieben?" „Ja. Kennst du einen Mann namens A. Bell?" „Nein, warum?" „Er hat das Buch gedruckt. Vielleicht finden wir mehr heraus, wenn ich mir das Buch angucken kann. Tim meldet sich, wenn er das Buch hat." „Das ist gut." Ich nahm sie in den Arm. „Wir haben schon mal herausgefunden, was aus deinem Vater geworden ist und wir werden auch dieses Mals wieder Erfolg haben. Mit Carlisle's Hilfe klappt das mit Sicherheit."

Wir saßen noch eine Weile schweigend in der Kapelle und hingen unseren Gedanken nach. Brianna räusperte sich. „Ich mach uns etwas zu Essen." Ich nickte. „Ich komme gleich nach _mo chride._"

Als Bree gegangen war atmete ich noch mal tief durch. ‚Ich hoffe, wir können das alles aufklären. Doch was machen wir dann? Sollen wir wieder zurück gehen? Sollen wir hier bleiben?_'_ „Warum kannst du mir keinen Rat geben, _m'athair-cèile_?" Ich machte die Kerzen aus und folgte meiner Frau ins Haus.

Carlisle POV

„Ich habe etwas herausgefunden." Diese Worte verfolgten mich jetzt schon den ganzen Abend. Brianna sah total geschockt aus, als sie erfahren hatte, dass ihre Mutter wieder geheiratet hat. „Dad, die Vorwürfe bringen jetzt auch nichts mehr. Du konntest schließlich nicht ahnen, wie sie darauf reagiert und Alice hat auch nichts gesehen." „Ich hätte es aber wissen müssen, Edward. Ich bin lange genug Arzt, um das zu wissen." „Carlisle, hör auf! Du konntest nicht wissen, wie Brianna reagiert. Auch wenn du glaubst es wissen zu müssen. Stell dir doch nur mal vor, du wärst auf der Suche nach deinen Eltern und erfährst, dass deine Mutter, als Witwe, einen anderen Mann geheiratet hat. Wie würdest du da reagieren?" Esme schaffte es mich zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Ich wünschte mir nur, ich hätte ihr bessere Nachrichten bringen können." „Das wissen wir alle, mein Schatz. Du bist nun mal ein herzensguter Mensch und willst allen helfen." Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Jasper kam ins Wohnzimmer und schickte mir eine Woge Gelassenheit. „Danke." Jasper nickte. „Wir sollten das ganze noch mal von vorne betrachten." Ich war etwas verwirrt. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass James Fraser mit dem Schiff von Frankreich zurück nach Amerika wollte, aber ein anderes Schiff genommen hat, was ihm das Leben gerettet hat." „Ja, das ist richtig. Worauf willst du hinaus?" „James Fraser hat das nächste Schiff genommen, welches nach Amerika gefahren ist. Er hatte also keine Zeit seiner Frau noch einen Brief zu schreiben. Diese wusste nur, mit welchem Schiff er fahren wollte und hat dann erfahren, dass dieses untergegangen ist. Folglich galt sie dann als Witwe." „Das ist durchaus möglich." „Aber warum hat sie dann einen britischen Aristokraten geheiratet? Mrs. MacKenzie hat doch gesagt, dass ihre Eltern auf der Seite der Amerikaner waren." „Das gilt es herauszufinden. Ich werde Garrett fragen, ob er näheres über die Umstände der Hochzeit weis. Vielleicht hilft uns das weiter." Alle nickten, nur mein ältester Sohn schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist los, Edward?" „Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass wir irgendetwas übersehen. Aber ich weis nicht, was es ist."

_m'athair-cèile_** = Schwiegervater**

_a __leannan___**= Sc hätzchen (in Bezug zu jüngeren. z.B. die eigene Tochter)**

_mo chride_ **= mein Herz (als Kosename)**

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und dass es mit dem nächsten Kapitel nicht wieder so lange dauern wird, aber ich kann leider nichts versprechen.**

**Freu mich über jeden Review…**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel *wink***


End file.
